


И жизнь продолжается

by FernSoup



Category: My Student Spirit | Дух моей общаги
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everyday Life, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Not Beta Read, OOC, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Suicide mention
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: И так, сессия сдана, новый семестр начат. Жизнь прекрасна. Осталось только помочь соседу по комнате с его лёгким списком дел, который усложняется лишь тем, что твой сосед - призрак и скоро кого-то будут считать сумасшедшим. А Антону меж тем надо постараться не сойти с ума.
Relationships: Антон Звёздочкин/Олегсей Душнов, Дмитрий Побрацкий/Ольга Душнова
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

Тринадцатое июля. Официальный день выпуска. Все экзамены сданы, оценки выставлены, зачёты проставлены. Оставалось только под весёлую музыку в парадной форме из рук ректора торжественно взять свой диплом и улыбнуться для альбома. Задача Антона в этом празднике свободы, когда открывается весь мир со всеми подводными камнями и статистикой по трудоустройству, была простой: ему надо было сказать напутственную речь. Для человека, промышляющего тем, что он по ночам беседовал с преступниками, ведя задушевный разговор в надежде перевоспитать или хотя бы переубедить человека больше не нарушать закон, это было проще пареной репы. Поправив галстук, пригладив волосы и обтряхнув пиджак, Антон вышел из тени дерева и подошёл к микрофону. Перед ним стояли сотни выпускников разных курсов, и ему, как одному из лучших студентов, которому через два года предстояло также на солнце стоять в тёмно-синей мантии и слушать непонятные слова напутствия, была отдана честь произнести последнюю речь.

Что ж, с чего ему стоило бы начать? С поздравления об окончании курсов? С фразы ″Дорогие выпускники, я рад произнести…″ Нет, слишком банально. Если честно, то странно, что Антон не продумал свою речь. И когда он оказался у микрофона?

— Эм… — произнёс Звёздочкин и звук эхом пронёсся над толпой.

″Эм? Серьёзно, Антон? Ты же с седьмого класса этот звук не произносишь? Это один из паразитов речи, и ты оглашаешь эту мерзость на всю толпу? Почему я нервничаю″?

— Сегодня знаменательный день для жизни нашего института и жизней… и жизни… — шептал он в микрофон.

″Почему мой голос так странно звучит, — думал Антон. — Почему так тихо? До этого же было эхо″.

Антон открыл свой рот, но слова, произносимые губами, потонули в хрипоте. Он начал задыхаться или ему показалось.

— Ну что ж, я думаю… — ректор подошёл к микрофону, чтобы теперь сказать свои напутственные слова. Антон оказался на крыше. Снизу непонятным глухим отголоском доносилась речь ректора, а серый асфальт был скрыт тёмно-синими шапочками выпускников с передразнивающими солнце жёлтыми кисточками. Звёздочкин балансировал на самом краю, размахивая руками. Он посмотрел назад и увидел толпу безликих выпускников, которые держали свои шапочки в руках.

— Всех с выпуском! — проголосил ректор, стоявший на краю крыши рядом с Антоном.

— Это ты во всём виноват! — прокричала толпа, с радостным криком подбрасывая шапочки в воздух. Пошатнувшись, подающий большие надежды студент, полетел вниз. Он размахивал руками в воздухе, но такими манипуляциями смог лишь поймать шапочки выпускников, которые были отправлены в полёт вниз ликующими студентами, прыгающими от радости на крыше.

Удар об асфальт практически не чувствовался. Точнее сказать, он ничего не чувствовал кроме холода в ногах. Он не мог пошевелить руками, не мог встать, ничего не мог. До его уха доносились звуки сирены.

— Эй, — знакомый голос окликнул Антона слева.

″Не может быть, — промелькнуло у того в голове. — Ты же…″

Дипломатор медленно повернул свою голову в сторону звука.

″…мёртв″.

Слева от героя лежал Олег, в нарисованной красной маске, которая растеклась из-за капель ночного дождя. Он лежал в луже крови, которая смешивалась с дождевой водой на земле. Из его шеи торчала ручка. Послышался душераздирающий женский крик, чьи-то спешные шаги, просьбы успокоится.

— Как твои дела, Антон? — дружелюбно улыбнулся Олег, на чьём лице отражался мигающий красный с синим свет.

— Держись, я сейчас! — Дипломатор попытался перевернуться на бок и хотя бы подползти к своему другу. Но он не мог и пальцем пошевелить. Он был парализован. Он задыхался. Точнее он вообще не мог дышать.

Звёздочкин вскочил со своей кровати. Он крепко сжимал одеяло и пытался выровнять своё сбившееся дыхание. В этом ему немного помогала его техника дыхания для успокоения нервов перед важными выступлениями. Кажется, он весь дрожал от холода. После того, как до его паникующего сознания наконец дошло то, что с ним всё в порядке, и размеренные вдохи и выдохи дали свои плоды, выравнивая взбесившийся сердечный ритм, он встал с кровати и подошёл к столу, на котором заряжался его телефон. Экран, встретивший лицо Антона неприятно ярким светом, от которого тот невольно сощурил глаза, сообщил своему владельцу, что сейчас половина пятого утра. Антон тяжело вздохнул. Ложиться спать обратно не было смысла: всё равно вставать через два часа. За такой короткий срок в фазе быстрого сна ему мог присниться ещё один такой кошмар, и он бы в любом случае не выспался, так что ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как начинать свой обычный будничный день. Антон взял из шкафа свою зубную щётку, полотенце и вышел из своей комнаты в сторону мужского душа.

Вообще, кошмары стали для него привычным делом. Вторгшиеся в его спокойную жизнь, они преследовали его с того самого дня, пока им не надоело, и они исчезли на месяц. Антон тогда с облегчённой душой подумывал наконец вернуться к своей деятельности ночного героя, но после нового инцидента в комнате двести тринадцать, кошмары вновь вернулись, а вместе с ними и недосып. Это если ещё не учитывать то, что Антон ответственен за программу осеннего бала в этом году, а подводить такое мероприятие не стоило ни в коем случае, ведь это означало бы подвести ректора, деканат, первокурсников, второкурсников, которые помогают с организацией, а ему все верят. Даже дали комнату на одного в общежитии. Такими привилегиями пользовались разве что дети богатых родителей или те, кому невероятно повезло при заселении.

Антон посмотрел на своё уставшее выражение лица, отражавшееся в забрызганном зеркале над раковиной. Синяки под глазами едва виднелись, так что с помощью тонального крема убрать их проблемой не было. Куда больше он переживал за свой навык дипломатии, который он не практиковал с того самого дня. Речь на осеннем балу должна была его встряхнуть, но пока что Антон трясся от нервов сам. Зато свой навык сокрытия эмоций он тренировал каждый день, делая вид, что всё в порядке. И ещё Дипломатор. Студент никогда бы не подумал, что станет настолько популярным, а ведь всё начиналось просто с разгона какой-то шпаны, чуть старше него. Потом ограбление в продуктовом. А потом интернет вдруг заговорил о нём, причём не вскользь, как это бывает в таком океане информации, а нацелено. Объявили даже, что будут снимать фильм про него. Какая жалость, что ровно месяц спустя герой исчез из не то, что информационного поля, а в принципе, пропал без вести. И все ждали его возвращения. А всё начиналось с безобидных игр в детстве.

С хмурым видом Антон открыл шкаф с одеждой в своей комнате, куда вернулся после того, как умыл своё лицо и почистил зубы. Предметы личной гигиены были убраны на свои места и теперь оставалось одеться и заняться составлением расписания. Зарядка на сегодня отложена до неопределённого срока. В шкафу висело всего пять вешалок, на которых висели куртки, пиджаки, выходной костюм и три рубашки: две чисто белые и одна голубая в клетку. Рука Антона машинально потянулась к последней, но потом отдёрнулась.

″Нет. Не стоит. Раньше это помогало, но сейчас… Не стоит″, — решил про себя Антон. Он снял с вешалки свой пиджак и кофту с треугольником, устало протерев рукой лицо.

Включив настольную лампу, студент сел за стол и начал примерно накидывать расписание бала. С тематикой он всё ещё не определился, но есть некоторые канонические вещи, которые присутствуют просто всегда, например, вечерние танцы. Новый день предвещал Антону успокоительную рутину, которую он в последнее время как будто бы употреблял вместо обезболивающего, всё больше и больше закапываясь в книги, бумаги и обязательства.

***

Оставаться надолго без движения — тяжело. Оставаться без движения, будучи прикованным к кровати без возможности пользоваться своим телефоном — трудно. Оставаться без движения прикованным к кровати и машине, название которой Димон не знал, но точно знал, что её писк его бесит, которая измеряет пульс, без возможности нормально пользоваться своим телефоном и с риском остаться на очередную пересдачу — невыносимо. Парню буквально только и оставалось, что смотреть в потолок. Нет, конечно, поначалу он бунтовал: его не волновали риски повторной остановки сердца, не волновало саднящее горло, не волновали и беседы о вреде переутомления и энергетиков. Димона волновала только сессия, риски вылететь из института, попасть в армию и дальнейшая беседа с родителями, поэтому он хотел сбежать из больницы и исчезнуть, но его лечащий врач пригрозил, что привяжет того к кровати, как психически неуравновешенного и в дальнейшем горе-студенту грозил бы дополнительный разговор с психологом, так что парню не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как наступить себе на горло и утихнуть.

Посетителей, чтобы хоть как-то раскрасить белизну потолка, испещренного трещинами, у него было немного: большинство его друзей либо сами сейчас были на пересдаче, либо всё же решили взяться за ум, ну или точнее сказать потусить с первокурсниками, пока те не вкусили полноценной студенческой жизни и не познакомились с преподавателем по психологии, после которого у каждого третьего студента находилась психологическая травма, а если её нет, то она обязательно будет приобретена не в самом учебном заведении, то просто серой и суровой городской действительностью. Так что и остался Димон один без возможности повторить, точнее первый раз прочесть и выучить, необходимый для сдачи экзамена материал и без возможности скоротать себе время за разговором.

Больничная еда, о которой ходило множество легенд касательно её серого вида, которым можно было бы при желании загасить солнце, кто бы знал, действительно оказалась невкусной. Вернее сказать, она была пресной, как сама жизнь, как белый потолок и голые ветви деревьев, с которых опадали последние осенние листья. Сейчас Димон не отказался бы даже от компании того тупого приведения. Даже не так: он был бы рад его компании, ведь горе-студенту надо было многое высказать этому медику-недоучке.

От скукоты Димон даже начал делать то, чего не делал в своей обычной жизни: он начал размышлять. Однако из-за того, что делал он это не часто и из-за грядущей пересдачи, размышлял он не долго, и то, рассуждал он только о том, кто же симпатичней: Катя с параллельного потока или Евгения из его курса. Первая была, конечно, симпатичная, но как только начинала говорить о сахаре, то Димону начинало казаться, что полезней было бы вообще не жить. Вторая же давно прослыла первой красавицей всего института. И имя даже у неё Евгения. Прямо пафосное. Но тут тоже была проблема: Евгения по уши втрескалась в Антона. Это не было чем-то новым, все девушки рано или поздно проходили через это, а потом со слезами на глазах отказывались от своей ″мечты″ ведь то соперницы есть по красивее, то по умнее, а то и вовсе до драк доходило и кому была дорога репутация убегали от греха подальше. Сам же Антон встречался только с одной девушкой не из их института, с которой порвал через довольно короткий срок в два месяца, и больше с тех пор не на кого не заглядывал. Поразительно, сколько же он знал о личной жизни человека, которого на дух не переваривал. Не желая и дальше думать об Антоне, Дима прервал свои размышления.

Наверное, ему бы всё же стоило подумать о приведениях или призраках. Ведь это такое открытие и возникает столько вопросов о загробной жизни, что можно было бы заранее готовится к этому этапу жизни с более спокойной душой. Но тут были две причины, из-за которых Дмитрий не хотел рассуждать об этом, ведь, во-первых, он не хотел вспоминать того безмозглого призрака. Стоило о нём подумать, как тут же магическим образом начинало болеть горло. Во-вторых, Димон не считал это чем-то удивительным. Нет, конечно, вопросы у него были, например, как вытурить незнакомца из комнаты, но в основном куда большим чудом была бы закрытая с хорошими результатами сессия, сданная без подготовки и дополнительных финансовых средств. Вот в это бы Димон никогда бы не поверил, даже если бы увидел собственными глазами. Как, например сейчас, не мог поверить в то, что дверь в палату открылась и в помещение зашёл не кто-то из медперсонала, а его сокурсница София, девушка чей макияж из-за через-чур подчёркнутых ресниц и стрелок не нравился Диме. Собственно, как и сама София, которая любила подбирать себе одежду, которая бы подчёркивала её достоинства, но всегда как-то чрезмерно, будто бы она специально надевала одежду на размер меньше. Ко всему этому ещё прибавлялось и то, что София была их старостой и пришла сюда скорее по делу, чем по душе. Наверняка она что-то писала и звонила Диме, но у последнего телефон давно сел, да и рукой, в которую была поставлена капельница, его было неудобно держать, а правой было неудобно дотягиваться до тумбочки, которая была слева от кровати. Ах, ну и, конечно, она тоже была влюблена в Антона. Ей-богу, было проще перечислить людей, которые не были влюблены в этого выскочку, чем всех, кто когда-либо втрескивался в него. Так что, видя её, Димон испытывал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны он ей был рад и хотел засыпать вопросами даже соблюдая какую-то приветливую вежливость, с другой стороны её присутствие можно было описать как ″Лучше бы ко мне в палату подселили соседа с хроническим и раздражающим кашлем, чтобы он мог заглушать все хвалебные слова об Антоне″. Правда, София на этот раз пришла в мешковатой спортивной форме, не накрашенная и с собранными волосами.

″А, вот как она выглядит, когда не пытается впечатлить Антона″, — промелькнуло в голове у Димы.

— Привет Димон, как здоровье? — учтиво спросила София.

— Пойдёт. Меня скоро начнёт тошнить от лекций о вреде сахара.

— Ну понятно, — вяло поддакнула староста.

″Сейчас она скажет, что просто заскочила, чтобы сказать, что я на пересдаче″, — подумал Дима.

— Ну, я тут только заскочить и, сказать что ты на пересдаче, а то до тебя дозвониться невозможно, а деканат лично попросил передать.

″Ага, отлично. Почему у меня до сих пор не стоит автомат по психологии″?

— Ага, зарядить телефон не могу.

— Я так и поняла, — соврала София, которая просто думала, что Димон её игнорировал, что в принципе могло быть в его духе.

— Ага, ага. Скажи мне лучше, кто там в двести тринадцатой жил, — парень решил, что раз уж с ним не будут играть в формальный диалог, то и он может пропустить пару фраз и перейти сразу к делу и к тому единственному, что его хоть немного волновало помимо сессии.

— Так это правда! Тебя туда заселили?!

— Да, да, да, проклятая комната, неудачное число, дважды тринадцать, — перечисли на одном дыхании Дима всё, что ему уже успели наговорить его собутыльники в последний раз перед тем, как он заперся для подготовки к экзаменам. — Жил там кто?

— Какой ты сегодня грубый, — сказала София, посмотрев в стену справа от неё. Однако снова повернувшись к своему собеседнику и увидев его недовольное лицо, да и в целом вспомнив, что ей ещё надо вернуться к своей пробежке, чтобы к концу месяца влезть в свою одежду, специально купленную на размер меньше для лучшей мотивации к похудению, староста продолжила:

— Ты его знаешь: Олегсей Душнов там жил, пока из окна не выпал.

— Кто? — недоумевал Димон, который действительно впервые слышал это имя.

— Да так, просто наш сокурсник, — саркастично высказалась староста, припоминая все прогулы Димы, вместе собиравшиеся в три четверти семестра. — Заучка всея универа. Лучшие показатели оценок, выиграл в прошлом году соревнование по клингонскому от имени нашего факультета, все учителя его обожают. И это всё за один год. Без обмана здесь не обошлось, — произнесла студентка сощурив глаза. — Зануда, одним словом.

— Зануда? Звучит как описание Антона.

От таких слов Софию передёрнуло. Однако, стараясь не выдавать, будто её задел такой комментарий в сторону её возлюбленного, она продолжила своё объяснения размеренным и спокойным тоном:

— Антон другое. Антон он выше, красивее, волосы убраны, а не всегда растрёпаны в разные стороны, вкус одежды у него другой, и он не такой занудный и не вызывает чувства неловкости. На курс старше нас. Олег же… ну такое.

Димон недоверчиво уставился на Софию. Он сам до конца не понял, стало ли ему обидно за то, что всё внимание опять уделялось Антону или же обидно за самого призрака, чьи достижения меркли перед идеальностью звезды универа, но не выдержав, он в язвительной манере сказал:

— Как по мне у Антона паршивый вкус в одежде.

— Да что ты к нему прикопался? — София начала нервно постукивать ногой. — Норм же чувак.

— Да я как будто бы из дома не уезжал! — уже не выдержал, выронил Дима, вскинув обе руки, забыв, что в одной из них у него стоит катетер. Он шикнул, когда почувствовал боль в левой руке и поспешно вернул её в лежачее положение.

— А что у тебя дома происходит? — уже из искреннего любопытства спросила София.

— Да не важно, — опомнился Димон и отвернулся к окну. Он предпочитал вообще не разговаривать о своей семье. Видимо такая изоляция совсем уже свела его с ума, что он забыл об этом.

— Ну ладно, — пожала плечами староста, поняв, что дальнейшего диалога не будет. — Тогда я пойду. Позже напишу, когда точно будет пересдача. Попрошу кого-нибудь тебе потом передать, если зарядку не найдёшь.

— Ага, — Дима махнул на прощание правой рукой и взглядом проводил уходящую из палаты Софию. Единственное, о чём он думал в тот момент, кроме матов и сетований о том, что он в принципе оказался в таком положении, были мысли о том, с помощью каких же сверхъестественных сил ему успешно справится с пересдачей?


	2. Часть I. Глава I. Судьбоносная встреча под сигаретный дым.

Воскресенье – отличный день, чтобы проснуться в обед, завершить все накопленные за неделю дела, сделать домашнее задание, выгулять собаку или побеседовать с призраком. Дел у Дмитрия Побрацкого, как и собаки, не было, а даже если бы и нашлись, то он бы с лёгкой руки махнул на них, чего уж там говорить о каких-то заданиях на дом. Он не открывал программу с первого сентября первого курса и собирался не делать этого дальше до конца своей жизни. Его буквально ничего не волновало, кроме сессии. Но вот и сессия была сдана, нервы успокоены, сердце запущено биться вновь, а горло зашито, переживать было не из-за чего. Почти что. Несмотря на всю нелюбознательную натуру Побрацкого, даже ему стало интересно, что такое Олежа, почему он его видит и почему это вдруг Димон оказался ″восприимчивым″? 

— То есть все, кто пережил клиническую смерть могут видеть призраков? – решил уточнить Дима.

— Я точно не знаю. Я никогда не встречал других призраков и не общался ни с кем, кроме тебя, – тут Олежа соединил указательные пальцы своих рук. Он всегда так делал, когда нервничал или испытывал смешанные чувства. Димону это не нравилось. Не сам жест, хотя и это тоже, ему ещё не нравилось то, что в последнее время он стал подмечать такие вот маленькие детали. Даже с Софией, ему ведь плевать на неё было, лишь бы в журнале не отмечала, а тут он стал думать о том, в какой одежде она ходит. Видимо лежание в одиночестве в больничной палате всё же сказалось на нём. – Ну, я имею в виду нормально общался, ну знаешь словами…

— Да, да, я понял, – закатил глаза Дима. 

— Не знаю, может быть ты видишь меня, потому что я тебя спас, – лукаво улыбнулся Олежа.

— Ага, ручку в горло воткнув при остановке сердца? – Димон указал на пластырь, который красовался спереди на его шее.

— Я думал, ты подавился! – возмутился дух.

— Ага, думать явно не твоё.

— Мне нравилось, когда ты молчал, – скрестил руки Олегсей.

— Да, и всё-таки, нахера ты мне в горло ручку воткнул!? – Дмитрий до сих пор злился. Он помнил, как ему также провели дополнительные лекции о том, что опасно держать ручку к верху от медсестры, которая слабо верила, что пациент просто упал на неё. – Даже если я подавился, это не так работает.

— Это называется коникотомѝей, – с недовольным выражением лица ответил дух.

— Кони-кота-анамией? – с трудом повторил Димон.

— Ко-ни-ко-то-ми-ей, – сквозь зубы по слогам процедил Олежа, стараясь не ударить себя по лбу. – Суть заключается в том, чтобы вставить трубу в трахею, – начал уже бодрее объяснять дух, – через которую можно было бы дышать. Самое сложное, это пробить мягкие ткани и попасть в правильное место. Правда, я не вытащил пасту, и ещё не успел подумать о том, чем можно было бы зафиксировать трубу, чтобы она не провалилась дальше в трахею и…

— Так, стоп, даже спрашивать не буду, откуда ты это знаешь, но у меня уже голова болит.

Димон покосился на стол, на котором лежал открытый конспект на странице со списком. Он встал с кровати, на которой всё это время сидел, напротив призрака, и ещё раз пробежал глазами по первым шестнадцати пунктам. Ещё два оказались на второй странице и два пункта, второй ″подсказать на экзамене″ и двенадцатый ″побывать на пересдаче″ уже были вычеркнуты красной пастой.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что будет после того, как мы его выполним, – задумчиво спросил Димон. – Тип ты переродишься, или… умрёшь во второй раз? 

— Я не знаю, – честно и отстранёно ответил Олежа. Он немного злился из-за того, что оказался привязан к конспекту, Шашлык – его сосед, так у него ещё есть и этот глупый список дел, состоящий из вещей, вредных для здоровья или для его натуры, любящей тишину, прилежность и правила. И может быть, хотя Олегсей себе в этом и не признавался, ему не нравился первый пункт с поцелуем и уточнением сразу двух полов. Его это смущало, что он старался давить, и как итог его ещё больше злила вся сложившаяся ситуация. Меньше всего ему хотелось обсуждать свои предпочтения с Димоном. Хотя дух и чуял, что не за горами этот момент.

— И что это за пункт ″поцеловаться с однокурсником″? Ты что, гей?

″Да, как в воду глядел″, – подумал Душнов.

— Там есть уточнение с однокурсницей, – как бы между прочим ворчливо вставил Олежа, которого, казалось, Дмитрий не слушал, продолжая возмущаться: 

— И как мы найдём тебе подработку? Что за дурацкий список-пиписок, блять? 

— Не знаю, не я его писал! И прекращай его так называть! Давай уже просто начнём его выполнять, – дух подлетел к Диме, выглядывая из-за плеча, чтобы самому ещё раз пробежаться по списку. 

″Найти себя, отдать должное родне… Почувствовать свободу? Господи, что это значит и как это выполнить″!? – кричал про себя Олежа.

— Ну хорошо, и мы пойдём ровно по списку? – разбил повисшее на несколько секунд молчание Димон.

— Да, – уверенно ответил дух, не выходя из своих раздумий, но затем резко опомнившись, добавил:

— То есть, нет. Мы пойдём по пути меньшего сопротивления. Начнём с пунктов, которые можно выполнить в ближайшее время и которые отнимут меньше всего ресурсов и сил.

— Ага, ну тут половину можно за неделю сделать. Алкогольную интоксикацию хоть сейчас.

Олежа закатил глаза. Этот пункт в ближайшее время он хотел трогать меньше всего. Он никогда не пил, но был много наслышан о последствиях такого мероприятия, а ему уже и так хватало стресса, не говоря уже о том, что ему придётся, бррр, вселяться в кого-то и этим кем-то скорее всего будет Димон.

— Эм, как? Я пить не могу.

— А ну точно, – Дмитрий продолжал сверлить список взглядом, надеясь мысленно зачеркнуть пункты. – А дышать хотя бы можешь? Если брать твоё предложение начать с самого простого, то это сигарета.

Дух отвернулся к окну, задумчиво уставившись на небо. А ведь действительно, запахи он ведь давно не ощущал. Нужен ли ему воздух, когда у него, по сути, нет лёгких? Или они есть, но от них нет пользы? Немного подумав и задержав дыхание дух ответил:

— Да, на уровне рефлекса. Мне это не надо, но привычка осталась. – Олежа снова оглянулся к Диме и увидел того, роющимся в своём рюкзаке. – Так, давай не здесь, – начал протестовать Олежа.

— А? – Димон повернулся к призраку. 

— Курить не здесь, – строго повторил призрак.

— А, нет, я и не собирался. Нас же коменда убьёт, если просто сигареты увидит. А у меня уже есть предупреждение за то, что я окно разбил.

— Ты сделал что!? Как!?

На удивлённое восклицание соседа, Дима махнул рукой и достал из рюкзака ручку. Поняв, что задумал его вынужденный союзник, Олежа скептически посмотрел на то, как Димон собственноручно пытается вычеркнуть пункты из списка. Он действительно старался, но ручка просто отказывалась писать, как это бывало, когда ты пишешь, и на каком-нибудь ″волшебном″ участке в тетради, шарик отказывался катиться. Димон почиркал ручкой, думая, что возможно закончились чернила, на ближайшем уголке открытого учебника, пропустив мимо ушей негодование Олежи. Ручка писала, но вернувшись к бумаге тетради с тем самым конспектом, чернила прекратили стекать с шарика на конце ручки. Наконец, почувствовав озлобленный и прожигающий взгляд Олежи, Димон повернулся, пожав плечами, со словами: ″Ну, стоило попробовать″. Затем он подошёл к шкафу и достал оттуда с вешалки свою бежевую куртку. 

— Эм, ты куда? – любопытствую спросил Олежа. 

— На улицу, – накидывая на себя куртку, а затем и рюкзак, ответил Димон. – Не тухнуть же здесь весь день. И ты идёшь со мной – выполнить пункт с сигаретой. – его рука на автомате потянулась к разбитым солнцезащитным очкам, но потом отдёрнулась, когда владелец вспомнил об этом. – Ну и очки новые купить. Запишу их тебе в долг, – несерьёзно добавил Димон, чего похоже не понял Олежа.

— В долг? Эй, я, между прочим, тебе тогда жизнь спас! – вскинул дух руками.

— Тебе всё равно подработку придётся искать, – улыбался довольный Димон, выходя из комнаты и закрывая дверь на ключ. Ему нравилось возмущение Олежи, который проходя сквозь дверь что-то мямлил про то, что ему надо найти подработку, а не работать. Дима ничего не ответил: мимо них прошла группа студентов, также направляющаяся вниз на выход из общежития и Побрацкий просто воткнул наушники в свои уши. Это был из договорённый знак, который они обговорили, ещё в метро, чтобы Дима не выглядел как сумасшедший и Олежа умолкал. Конечно, можно было бы притворится, что Димон разговаривает по микрофону, но, во-первых, у его наушников, купленных в странной подворотне, его не было, а во-вторых, иногда ему не хотелось слушать Олежу. Конечно, ему нравилось раздражать последнего, но иногда, а точнее всегда, дух этого не понимал и начинал заводить нудные речи, которых Шашлыку хватало и на парах.

***

И молчание затянулось на часы. Димон по привычке и забывчивости не вынимал наушники, в которых без остановки играла музыка, а Олежа не решался что-либо сказать. Да и, честно говоря, ему было не до этого. Он не был за пределами комнаты почти четыре месяца и просто рад был пройтись по мостовой, по широким московским улицам, по которым в осенней одежде на велосипедах катались дети и взрослые, пока ещё была такая возможность. Олежа радовался как малое дитё даже рассматривая оправы очков, когда Дима зашёл в оптику, чтобы купить себе новые солнцезащитные очки. Призрак ещё не брезгал забавами, просовывая свои руки сквозь тела прохожих и заметил, как они вздрагивали от холода, но не придавали резкой перепаде температуры, сваливая всю вину на воображаемый ветер. Ещё во время прогулки он заметил, что его видят и на него реагируют животные, причём по-разному и видимо в зависимости от характера: кто-то рычал, кто-то лаял, а кто-то радостно вилял хвостом. Олежа любил кошек больше, но он так давно не видел животных и этот маленький аляскинский кликай был так рад его видят, что призрак гладил его особенно долго, пока его хозяйка просто смотрела на свою собаку, радующуюся пустоте. Олегсей радовался птицам, которые улетали от него в испуге, белкам на соснах, к которым он, о радость, мог подлететь вместо того, чтобы лезть на дерево! Он был снаружи! Торчать в четырёх стенах своей комнаты или в четырёх стенах соседских комнат не приносило никакого удовольствия, кроме как давления и лишнего напоминания его безысходности. Дух задумался, такая его радость могла попасть под пункт шестой: ″Почувствовать свободу″? Нет, вряд ли, он ведь привязан к конспекту и ему приходится следовать за Димой, а это не особо ощущается как свобода. Конечно, хорошо выйти на улицу, но он чувствовал себя как на привязи. И если так подумать, может и это и не так плохо, что Димон не замечает его, буквально как приведение, ведь он наверняка испортил бы эти мгновения какой-нибудь неуместной шуткой. 

Димон остановился за углом безлюдной улицы, не далеко от гаражей, и только тогда вынул наушники. На вопросительный взгляд Олежи, достал пачку сигарет.

— Будем учить тебя курить, – с хитрой улыбкой сказал Дима.

— Эм, – замялся Олежа, соприкасая свои указательные пальцы друг с другом, – погоди, я кажется не совсем готов к такому…

Побрацкий лишь тяжело вздохнул.

— Успокойся, одна сигарета не убьёт тебя, – сказал он, доставая из пачки две сигареты, а потом рассмеялся, когда понял, что именно он только что произнёс. 

— Давай её сюда, – процедил сквозь зубы Олежа, протягивая руку. Дима, когда наконец от согнутого пополам состояния перешёл к ровному, всё же протянул духу, сдерживая смех. Призрак зажал сигарету указательным и средним пальцем. Дима достал зажигалку, прикурил свою сигарету, а потом поднёс огонёк к сигарете Олежи. Димон сразу же сделал пару хороших затяжек, в то время как призрак умудрился подавится дымом и выронить сигарету.

— Господи, как? – Душнов кашлял между словами, пока Побрацкий откровенно ржал, выдувая дым из носа. – Димон, блин, не смешно!

— Е-ещё к-как, пхахаха! Поверь мне, ты просто себя со стороны не видел!

— Дай ещё одну…

— Ага, без проблем, – Димон протянул ещё одну сигарету. – Только учти, они у меня не бесконечные и заканчиваются. – Дима помог закурить сигарету.

Олежа не решался делать затяжку, а Дима, заметив это подсказал:

— Ты не делай так резко и так глубоко. По мере возможностей. И не делай часто по чуть-чуть, это неправильно и вроде как вредно.

— Это в принципе вредно.

— Не нуди, а.

Заучка всея универа попробовал снова. На этот раз спокойно затянутся он смог, но вовремя выдохнуть дым – нет. Тогда он снова закашлялся, сигарета прошла сквозь его пальцы, и он окончательно убедился в том, что состоит из воздуха. Третью сигарету дух случайно втянул в себя. Четвёртая вместе с сигаретой Димона были потеряны при побеге от злой старушки, которая увидела смеющегося над воздухом Побрацкого. 

— И так, это предпоследняя, – достал из пачки сигарету Дима и показал её духу. – Я ещё собираюсь покурить на остановке, потому что тут автобус ходит только двадцать минут, так что считай, что это последняя. Ты мне пачку выкурил, – договорил он с возмущением.

— Всегда пожалуйста, – ответил призрак со скрещенными на груди руками, закатив глаза.

— Ага, да. Новые возьмём в магазе рядом с общагой, как доберёмся туда, но людей там будет много. Воскресенье, вечер, выпивка и гитара. Сам понимаешь. 

— Сколько вообще стоят сигареты?

— От ста восьмидесяти… – не успел договорить Димон, как его перебил недовольный и в тоже время радостный возглас духа:

— Сколько!? Господи, так это оказывается выгодно не иметь вредных привычек!

— Ага, да. Курить будешь?

С вызовом Душнов потянулся к сигарете и взял её, снова расположив между указательным и средним пальцем.

— По какому принципу ты вообще можешь взаимодействовать с предметами? – спросил Дима, вспомнивший проглоченную сигарету и изо всех старающийся не засмеяться.

— Если спокоен, то без проблем. Если паникую или тревожусь, то никак.

— Ну ты это, не паникуй. Не умрёшь.

Тяжело вздохнув, Олежа попросил прикурить. Просьба была с удовольствием выполнена и дух сделал спокойную затяжку. Он выдохнул через рот и кажется, понял, как курить. Призрак не чувствовал ни запаха дыма, ни его терпкого горького вкуса, каким его запомнил, вдыхая в кабинете отца, он не ощущал никаких последствий от химической реакции от взаимодействия никотина с кровью и никотиновыми холинорецепторами, но вдыхая и выдыхая воздух он успокаивался. Что-то было в этом расслабляющее. А может всё дело было в этом дне, ведь он целый день гулял. При жизни его это неплохо успокаивало.  
Дима всё это время стоял в стороне и проверял ленту в ВК, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Олежа выкурит первую в своей жизни сигарету, отмечая при этом про себя, что у того неплохо получается. Сквозь тёмные очки он листал мемы, усердно делая вид, что не замечает зажжённую сигарету, висящую в воздухе, которую, однако успело увидеть пара подвыпивших прохожих, успевшие мысленно трижды бросить пить. Он стоял, пока на его экран не упали маленькие капельки воды. Первой мыслью Димона было то, что это дождь, но было слишком тихо для такого шумного явления природы. Он снял свои очки и посмотрел на серое однотонное небо и увидел белые точки, плавно падающие на землю.

— Снег пошёл, – тихо произнёс Олежа, наблюдая за тем, как снежинки касаются асфальта и исчезают.

— Ага, неплохо для середины ноября… И этого дня, – признался Дима. Всё же тихий день, проведённый с призраком, радостно летающим за белкой и думающим, что его никто не видит или замечает, не так уж и плох. И это даже вроде стоило того, чтобы отправится на окраины города, где даже в выходные дни на улицу выползает не так много людей. И зачем он только всё это делал? Дима говорил себе, что да просто так, просто потому что может. На самом же деле ему казалось немного тоскливым провести четыре месяца, как ему говорил Олежа, в одной комнате.

— Ну, первый снег всегда тает… – начал Олежа, думая, что снег расстроил его соседа.

— Я не об этом. Люблю снег, – уклончиво ответил Дима, смотря в небо.

***

Димон сидел на скамейке автобусной остановки, специально оставив немного места с краю, чтобы никто не решился усесться рядом с ним, но чтобы при этом присесть мог призрак.

— Едем в общагу? – спросил Олежа, бросая окурок в мусорку и не зная, радоваться ему скорому возвращению в свои родные четыре стены или наоборот огорчаться окончанием такого дня.

— Угу, – только и произнёс Дима, кивнув головой и взяв сигарету в рот. Олежа отвернулся в сторону, с которой, как ему казалось должен был приехать автобус, в то время как Димон закуривал свою сигарету, слушая музыку в наушниках. Подул сильный ветер и призрак выяснил ещё кое-что: потоки воздуха могут проходить сквозь него, но он также может их почувствовать, если сосредоточится. Дима же не обращал на это никакого внимания, но встрепенулся, когда до его плеча дотронулись. Подумав, что это призрак, хотя тот и сидел с противоположной правой стороны, Побрацкий весьма грубо выпалил: ″Чего тебе″? и немного растерялся, увидев перед собой девушку с фиолетовыми волосами, кончики которых были окрашены в синий. Её губы, брови и тени на глазах, как и кофта, в которую она сейчас была одета, тоже были фиолетового цвета. Вещи, которые не были фиолетовыми, были тёмными: ободок, серьги, юбка и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Ещё у неё был достаточно яркий голубой кулон и серые глаза.

— Не мог бы, ну, там, в сторонку отойти, – демонстративно размахивая рукой у носа сказал девушка, намекая на дым от сигареты, который принёс в её сторону ветер. Услышав знакомый и в тоже время чужой женский голос, Олежа посмотрел на новую собеседницу.

— Да без проблем, – пожал плечами Димон и встал со скамейки.

Дух же продолжал рассматривать лицо девушки. Эти черты лица, были ему знакомы. Казалось, добавь зелёные глаза, которые наверняка прятались за цветными линзами и веснушки на переносицу и…

— Оля!? – громко воскликнул дух. Нет, он конечно понимал, что давно не общался с сестрой нормально, но в последний раз, когда он видел её по видеозвонку она не выглядела так. И что она тут делает? Разве она не должна быть в Питере?

— А, Оля? – непонимающе повторил Побрацкий, вытащив наушники. Он оглянулся на удивлённую незнакомку.

— Эм, прошу прощения, мы разве где-то виделись? – девушка недоверчиво сощурила глаза, пытаясь припомнить, не видела ли она нигде парня в красном свитере, и сжав ручку сумки справа от неё, готовясь в любой момент при случае чего бежать. 

— Эээ, мне Олег про тебя рассказывал, – собрался наконец с мыслями Дима. – Ты же его…

— Сестра, – подсказал Олежа, чтобы Димон не подумал ничего лишнего, всё ещё не веря своим глазам.

— …сестра, – повторил уверенно Дима.

— Ну да, – Оля немного расслабила свою хватку. – А ты его…

— Друг, знакомый, сосед… из соседней комнаты, – перечислил всё разом Побрацкий, не зная, что выбрать, сев обратно на скамейку.

— То есть ты общался с моим братом?

— Да, иногда заглядывал к нему за солью. Обычно он не часто болтал. Всё время…

— Был в учебниках, ага, понимаю, – закончила фразу Оля, повернувшись к своему собеседнику.

На самом деле Димон хотел сказать, что тот всё время призрачным образом пропадал, но фраза Оли имела больше смысла, так что он просто промолчал.

— Так, всё, заканчивай с ней разговаривать! – требовал Олежа. Но Дмитрий не хотел прерывать разговор. Во-первых, ему было просто по-человечески интересно, чем всё может обернуться и может быть узнать о духе чуть больше, во-вторых, ему нравилось бесить призрака, а в-третьих…

— Так, прости, я сейчас, мне звонят, – Побрацкий вытащил телефон из кармана, выставив вперёд руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем, мол оду минуту, а потом изобразил ответ на звонок.

— Алло, да. Да, да, всё именно так, только я вот о чём подумал, помнишь там были пункты про поездку на зимние каникулы и отдать долг…

Олегсей, который был готов вновь возмутиться такой, как ему показалось грубостью к его сестре, умолк, когда понял, что обращаются к нему.

— Ну, ты же не хочешь переносить всё на лето? К тому же ехать далеко, с людьми ещё надо познакомится…

Сознав, к чему клонит Димон, призрак окончательно стушевался и тихо уселся на краешек скамейке на этот раз со стороны сестры. Побрацкий убрал телефон, с оправданиями о том, что это ему звонил его друг, которому он пообещал помочь с поездкой на практикум в этом году. Оля же, казалось его не слушала, а потом спросила:

— Слушай, а как ты относишься к его смерти? – такой вопрос застал Диму врасплох. 

— А? – горе-студент, бывавший на парах два раза в месяц в лучшем случае, не знал Олегсея до того дня, когда его сердце остановилось и поэтому относился к этому буквально никак. Ну, конечно, печально, что он умер, но Побрацкому было как-то не до этого и всё равно.

— Ну, тип знаешь, иногда я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что возможно это и не так плохо, что мой брат умер. 

— Что? – снова воскликнул Олежа, схватив себя за голову. Дима же недоумённо уставился на девушку.

— Ну типа, – начала оправдываться Оля, поняв, что сказала. Ей давно хотелось поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, но мама бы не правильно её поняла, с отцом всё натянуто, а друзья из её окружения никогда не знали её брата, – он всё равно как-то и был и не был в моей жизни. Ну, то есть… Всё сложно, – сдалась Оля, вздохнув.

— О, я тебя понимаю, – кивнул головой Дима. – Я тоже не знаю, как относится к его смерти, – что было правдой, пускай и по другим причинам. 

— Да? – не поверила она в то, что её кто-то понимает. – Честно?

— Ага, ну там Олежа хорошим был парнем, – говорил Дима, пока сам Олегсей просто не знал, куда ему деться с его бешенством, – умным, но я его почти не знал. Жаль его и всё такое, но он редко там… Участвовал в студенческой жизни никогда.

— Вот-вот, – вскочила Оля. – Именно так. – Она заметила вдалеке приближающийся автобус.

— Тебе на какой?

— Тридцать седьмой.

Оля сощурила глаза. Нет, это был не тридцать седьмой, но это был её автобус.

— Ладно, у тебя есть ВК? – спросила Оля, начав копошится в своей сумочке.

— Конечно, – ответил Дима, разблокируя телефон и войдя в приложения, но Оля протянула ему свой телефон со словами найти себя, что Дима и сделал, отправив через чужой аккаунт предложение о дружбе. 

— Спишемся, – сказала на прощание Оля, помахав рукой, когда заходила в автобус.

— Ага, – крикнул ей ответ Димон. Автобус уехал, а парень смотрел в свой телефон, где принял заявку в друзья.

— Чувак, даже, блять, не думай, – отчеканил каждое слово дух, также смотревший в телефон Побрацкого.

— Чего? – Димон посмотрел в горящие ненавистью глаза призрака и спокойно развёл руками. – Я и не собирался. Мы ж с ней от силы минут десять знакомы. Хотя она симпатичная, – лукаво улыбнулся Дима.

— Нет, нет, нет, – продолжал протестовать дух, когда подъехал их автобус. – Дмитрий, я серьёзно, держись от неё подальше! Не больше, чем знакомые! И… – призрак продолжал возмущаться, но Димон его слушал, засунув себе в уши наушники. Олежа силился перекречать музыку, которую даже он слушал, но увидев, что в автобусе людей больше, чем на улице, он всё же умолк. Призрак сел на свободное место напротив Димона, продолжая сверлить последнего взглядом, но Побрацкому было всё равно на это. Наверное, не будь у Олежи такой скверный настрой, Дима предложил бы соседу снова посмотреть с ним видео, не обращая внимания на то, что люди могут заметить висящий в воздухе наушник, но призрак сам выбрал отсесть и вправе ли ему отказывать в этом. Равнодушие Побрацкого, однако, бесило Олежу ещё сильнее и за его спиной на автобусном окне появилась едва заметная трещина.

***

Антон смотрел на своё отражение и вынужден был признать, что выглядит хуже обычного и никакой макияж ему не поможет это скрыть. Кошмары не заканчивались, а если и наступал им продолжительный конец, то только благодаря бессоннице. Сегодня он, однако, спал и снилось ему одна сцена из воспоминаний. 

После очередного дела Дипломатора, завершённого ударом стулом по голове противника из-за вмешательства непредвиденного элемента в лице обеспокоенного Олежи, друзья поднялись на крышу, чтобы сделать красивый снимок для интернета на странице одной из соцсетей, привязанной к постоянно пропадающему номеру. Ещё они поднялись, потому что Антон хотел показать Олеже прекрасный вид с крыши, пока не приехали полицейские. Это действительно происходило в реальности и это было одно из любимых теперь воспоминаний Звёздочкина. Он был рад позировать для улыбающегося Олежи, показывавшего палец вверх на вопрос: ″Вот так″? и укрываясь при этом плащом, который развевал ветер, показывая знак мира, сидя на корточках рядом с краем крыши. Тогда они спокойно ушли оттуда, сделав фото. Во сне же его друг упал, а Дипломатор не смог его спасти. Всё всегда заканчивалось падением. Это уже даже начинало надоедать, но падать каждый раз самому или каждый раз смотреть, как падает Олежа – больно. Он просто хотел показать ему, какой вид открывается с крыши жилой многоэтажки Он хотел быть его другом. Он хотел быть рядом с ним или, чтобы он был рядом с ним.

— Ты в курсе, что ты можешь замазать синяки, но не спрятать тень от складки мешков, да? – тишину комнаты прервал женский голос. Антон не обернулся. Он прекрасно знал, кто это.

— Привет, Калерия, – устало ответил Звёздочкин. 

Он сидел в костюме Гамлета перед зеркалом в гримёрке после очередной репетиции в учебном театре. Решив, что ему надо потренировать своё тело, мимику и поставить свой голос, он решил ненадолго взять актёрские курсы и устроится в театр, чтобы практиковаться, но это "ненадолго" затянулось. Здесь он уже давно свой человек, в конце концов он ходит сюда регулярно два года подряд, имеет хорошо поставленную речь и отчима, который готов помочь в финансировании этого учебного заведения. Естественно, никто в вузе не знал, что звезда универа играет ещё и звездой в театре, разве что кроме Олегсея. Конечно, с одной стороны было бы неплохо иметь забитый зал, но с другой стороны, привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и параллельно бесить чиновников, пускай твой отчим и один из них, было не лучшей идеей. В добавок ко всему ещё и пришлось перенести Осенний бал, который теперь благородно называется Предзимним, а всё из-за того, что затопило всё левое крыло с третьего этажа, включая спортзал, в котором должно было проводится мероприятие, что, впрочем, не дало ему чуть больше свободного времени.

— Слушай, я тебе как начинающий медик говорю, – продолжала девушка, с чёрными волосами, собранными в хвост, усаживаясь на стул в углу гримёрной, – без сна головой поехать можно. А если и нет, то заработать постоянные мигрени и проблемы с давлением как не фиг делать.

— Слышу от того, кто по ночам пьёт кофе, – слабо улыбнулся Антон, повернувшись к своей собеседнице. 

— Ну извини, экзамен по анатомии сам себя не сдаст. К тому же, не я беру на себя организационные обязательства, играю главную роль и учусь на магистратуре. Я здесь только ради семейного хобби, а ты как всё это успеваешь? – девушка обвела руками всю комнату.

— Ты же тоже как-то всё успеваешь, – слабо парировал актёр.

— Я здесь только гримёр, а не актёр и ещё и главной роли! И я всё ещё считаю, что ты бы неплохо смотрелся с пелеринкой, – ехидно улыбнулась она, желая расслабить обстановку и хоть как-то развеселить Антона, но тот лишь безучастно смотрел в пол.

— Слушай, что-то не так? – уже серьёзно и обеспокоенно спросила она. – Ты так и не отошёл, ведь так?

Антон молчал. Это было правдой. Уже почти как четыре или пять месяцев прошло с того момента, а он до сих пор не простил себе этого. И вряд ли когда-либо сможет.

— Может ты всё же сходишь к психотерапевту, а?

— Нет времени.

Калерия глубоко вздохнула и встала со стула, подходя к Звёздочкину.

— Вот поразительный ты человек, Антон! Умеешь говорить красиво, учтиво и убедительно, но врать у тебя получается из рук вон плохо. Знаешь, никто не будет тебя за это осуждать. Скорее даже наоборот, все тебя начнут поддерживать.

— Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы меня жалели. 

— Ну, это неизбежно, – пожала она плечами. Антон же искал повода для того, чтобы перевести тему и заметил штангу в ухе своей подруги, которой ещё пару дней назад не было.

— С каких пор вам на медицинском разрешили пирсинг?

— Пока не в стенах вуза или больницы её можно носить, а потом я её просто снимаю. Ну, сам знаешь, пирсинг излучает опасные для жизни пациента радиоволны, – Калерия театрально растопырила пальцы рук, нависнув над актёром. 

Антон тихо усмехнулся, представляя себя в этом нелепом большом и круглом белом воротнике, и довольная хотя бы таким улучшением Калерия отступила.

— Ладно, я поняла. Не хочешь – не надо. Но так и до переутомления недалеко.

Антон ничего не ответил. Он действительно хотел спать и в его голове стоял туман.

— Хочешь развеяться? – решила предложить она своему другу такой вариант, заранее зная отрицательный ответ. – Мы тут с девочками собираемся вызвать призраков.

— Хэллоуин же прошёл? – решил уточнить Звёздочкин, так, на всякий случай. Просто убедится, что с ним не всё так плохо.

— Да, вместе с семенарами, и пока не наступила ещё и сессия, мы решили, что если не сейчас, то никогда. Я, конечно, во всё это не верю, хотя кто-то из нашей группы верит, но потусоваться со свечами на заброшке для меня звучит заманчиво. Так что скажешь?

— Вряд ли у меня найдётся время.

У Калерии завибрировал телефон, и она посмотрела на его экран. 

— Ну ладно, сам смотри. Меня тут Михаил Андреевич потерял. Не хандри, – с этими словами, улыбнувшись, она вышла из гримёрной. И Антон снова остался наедине со своим отражением. Ему было стыдно за себя.

Иногда он думал, что возможно хочет извинится, просто для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, что это всё из-за его эгоистичного стремления как-то успокоить сожаление, усмирить чувство вины внутри себя, но правда заключалась в том, что ему бы всё равно было больно, даже если бы перед смертью Олежи он не наговорил бы ему _всех этих мерзостей._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда-нибудь я перестану шутить прямо про смерть через уста Димы, но не в этой жизни, бам!


	3. Часть I. Глава II. Друзья.

Поздние весенние дни хороши тем, что уже становится достаточно тепло, чтобы держать окно на распашку открытым. Ветер становится приятней, воздух свежее, улицы зеленее, а птичье пение переплеталось с вечерними радостными криками студентов. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда послышалось прекрасное девичье пение под среднюю игру на гитаре. Олежа сидел на подоконнике и с улыбкой смотрел на маленького белого котёнка с одной чёрной лапкой, который мирно лакал молоко из разрезанной пополам по горизонтали баночки из-под сметаны, служившей импровизированной миской, когда в комнату двести тринадцать вошёл Антон.

— Нумерация общежития просто сводит меня с ума, – сказал он, ставя пакет с продуктами на стол и беспокоясь за своего друга, сидящего прямо напротив открытого окна, чья рама была прижата к стене, но никак не выдавал своего волнения. Олегсей радостный слез с подоконника и подошёл к пакету, доставая оттуда продукты. – Я купил для неё вискас. Надеюсь, понравится.

— Ты взял бутерброды! – Олежа был в восторге.

— Да. Твои любимые с курицей и рукколой. – доброжелательно улыбнулся Антон. Ему нравилось видеть своего друга счастливым и невредимым. Он посмотрел под ноги, где свою мордочку умывал трёхмесячный котёнок.

— Уже решил как назовёшь? – спросил Антон, садясь на подоконник. Он хотел подышать свежим воздухом, но несмотря на ветер, дующий из окна, кислорода всё равно не хватало. Воздух был каким-то спёртым.

— Лаффочка, – сказал Олежа с набитым ртом. Антон тихонько посмеялся. Его друг не сразу понял в чём причина смеха, на секунду забыв, что ест, но поняв в чём дело, захихикал.

— Лапочка, – сказал он чётче, проглотив еду. – От ″лапка″, – счастливо добавил он.

— Мне нравится, – сказал Антон тепло улыбаясь. На самом деле ему было всё равно на котёнка. Ему были больше по душе собаки. Нет, это не значило, что он ненавидел семейство кошачьих, но они не вызывали у него тех тёплых чувств, как это делали щенки или их более старшие собратья, радостно виляющие хвостом. Сейчас же будущему магистру удовольствие и чувство умиротворённости доставляли пока ещё тёплый свет закатного солнца, вечернее пение птиц и студентов, и, конечно же, довольная улыбка Олежи. В конце концов только ради него Антон и пошёл на магистратуру всё в тот же вуз и всё на ту же специальность. 

— Антон, мы ведь друзья? – серьёзно спросил Олегсей. Эти слова как будто заставили умолкнуть всё вокруг.

— Конечно, – не понимая, к чему клонит его друг, кивнул будущий магистр. Олежа приблизился к нему. Антон же вдруг почувствовал, что сидит прямо спиной к открытому окну.

— Просто, мне казалось, что друзья так не поступают, – с пустыми глазами монотонно говорил парень. Ища взглядом выход из этой ситуации, растерянный студент магистратуры заметил, что котёнок лежит на полу и не двигается, будто бы мёртвый. 

— Олежа, по-моему, с Лапочкой что-то не так, – попробовал он обратить внимание, но Олегсей лишь продолжал медленно приближаться, и Антон невольно ухватился за раму соседнего окна. 

— Друзья не лгут друг другу. Не скрывают ничего. 

— Но ты ведь и так знаешь, что я – Дипломатор, – терялся Антон, собираясь с силами, чтобы его голос не дрожал, что обычно у него получалось легче, чем сейчас. Он чувствовал, как холодеет его кровь. Его сердцебиение участилось, пальцы до онемения сжали раму, и его с головой окатило чувство тревоги. 

— Друзья не притворяются теми, кем не являются, – продолжал Олегсей, пропуская слова своего, как ему казалось, друга. – Они не показывают свою гнилую натуру, после исчезая в темноте.

— Олежа, я не понимаю. Давай поговорим в другой обстановке, – оратор всё ещё держал свой голос спокойным. Но его друг только и сделал, что подошёл к Антону вплотную. Олегсей взял за ворот магистра и притянул к себе. Старший студент рефлекторно ухватился за руки своего друга, которые на ощупь походили на ткань. Их лица были настолько близко, что почти соприкасались друг с другом. Олежа смотрел прямо в его сказочно-янтарные глаза, которые на свету напоминали свежесобранный мёд. Его друг прижался к нему сильнее, а его губы оказались у уха Антона. Олежа чётко тихим шёпотом, пробирающим до мурашек, отчеканил каждое слово:

— Ты мне противен. 

Олегсей толкнул Антона в окно и тут же отпустил ворот. Не удержав равновесия и не желая своим весом утаскивать Олежу с собой, отпустив руки последнего, магистр полетел вниз спиной из окна, наблюдая за тем, как высунутая из того же окна голова Олегсея отдаляется всё дальше и дальше.

С тяжёлым и сбившимся дыханием, таким, какое было бы пробежал бы Антон пару километров, он резко сел в кровати, собирая в свои руки простынь. Его бил озноб, а стук бешено стучащегося от сердца отдавался в ушах. Адреналин, холодивший кровь и посеявший чувство паники, с дикой скоростью разносился по венам. Антон скинул с себя одеяло, встал с кровати и начал ходить по комнате, чтобы как-то успокоиться. Его техника дыхания абсолютно не работала. Он подошёл к шкафу и облокотился на него, уперев голову в предплечье. Его сердце не успокаивалось, голова тяжело болела и тогда он сделал первое, что посчитал удачно пришедшим ему в голову: он схватил своё полотенце и пошёл в душ, чтобы какое-то время постоять там под тёплой водой. 

Он простоял там, наверное, двадцать минут. Ему это не сильно помогло, но он хотя бы смог собраться с мыслями. Вернувшись в свою комнату переодевшись в чистую одежду, Антон открыл шкаф и посмотрел на синюю рубашку в клетку. Раньше, когда ему снился недовольный Олежа, Звёздочкин брал его рубашку и обнимал, представляя, как бы он мог извиниться перед своим другом. Или же, просто напоминая себе, что в реальности Олежа бы так не поступил и не сказал бы такого, пусть Антон и понимал, что не заслуживает такого снисхождения. Это действительно его успокаивало, вдыхать запах рубашки. Постиранной, естественно. Антон не был извращенцем, по крайней мере он так себе говорил. Но глядя на эту рубашку и чувствуя то, как тревога начинает его ломать и его начало подташнивать, он снял её с вешалки, аккуратно сложил и убрал в глубь полок, чтобы не вспоминать о ней. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто скоро что-то в нём сломается, и он заплачет, хотя и совершенно не хотел этого. Ещё он не решался выбросить эту рубашку, как и не знал куда деть MP3 плеер Олежи, который был забыт в спешке своим хозяином в машине Антона и который Звёздочкин не успел отдать своему другу вместе с извинениями. Он не мог выбросить эти вещи, потому что ему это казалось неправильным, каким-то дополнительным предательством, хотя он и не мог на них смотреть. А ещё он не мог от всего этого избавиться, ведь это всё, что у него осталось от друга, не считая смазанных фотографий или фотографий для университетской доски почёта, которые потом были использованы в качестве траурных. 

Антон присел на край кровати и посидел какое-то время в темноте и тишине, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Его сердце успокоилось, пусть и продолжало тяжело биться из-за недосыпа. Звёздочкин подошёл к столу, снял телефон с зарядки и на автоматически загоревшимся экране, чей свет ярко и болезненно для привыкших к темноте глаз прорезал тьму, он увидел время три часа ночи. Что ж, наверное, на сей раз лечь спать имело смысл, но не было желания. Его кошмары стали хроническими, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Он хотел бы завалить себя работой ещё сильнее, но дел для него пока что не находилось. А Дипломатор… Антон отошёл от дел с того дня, когда поругался с Олежей и просто чувствовал, что не готов вернуться. По крайней мере не сейчас. Звёздочкин понимал, что ему нужно на чём-то сосредоточится. Он просто не понимал на чём. Да, день обещал быть тяжёлым: сегодня Предзимний бал, но явиться в вуз в четыре утра ему не позволят. Костюм уже дважды готов. Оставалось только сидеть в темноте. А он бы просто хотел вернуться в тот день, когда впервые заговорил с Олежей.

Олегсей Душнов был известен Антону, однако, раньше. Молодой парень прославился в качестве заучки всея универа ещё на последнем году обучения Звёздочкина на педагогическом факультете бакалавра. Олежа любил посещать пары, как и любой добропорядочный студент. Что действительно отличало тянущегося к знаниям парня от остальных таких же любознательных студентов – он ходил на все пары, до которых только мог дотянуться. Он захаживал на факультет филологии, ходил на пары к курсам постарше, часто пользуясь плохой преподавательской памятью на лица или же их безразличием и создал легендарный ″Тот самый конспект″. Однако, он раздражал других студентов, ведь преподаватели, как в школе или детском саду, начинали вставить того в пример, а сам Олежа зачастую был нежеланным гостем в чужой группе. Конечно, большинство относилось к этому с равнодушием, но, допустим, на курсах постарше, вроде выпускного четвёртого, Олегсей выглядел как подлиза и выскочка, который непонятно откуда брал столько времени и ныл о том, какое же у его группы свободное расписание. Всего этого, однако, в те времена не знал Антон. Он просто в какой-то день заметил странного паренька в синей рубашке, когда отмечал посещаемость в журнале, и пожал плечами: если хочет, пусть сидит. Каких-то секретных и тайных познаний на паре по психологии никто не раздавал. Но видя Олежу всё чаще и чаще, из люпобытства Антон всё же спросил у одной своей знакомой о том, что это за парень в синий рубашке.

— А, этот. – надменно говорила знакомая. – Олегсей Душнов. Ходит на все пары, которые только существуют. И на параллельные курсы, и на старшие. Бесит если честно. Какой нормальный человек будет столько учиться?

Антона же парень не бесил. Наоборот, чем-то притягивал, хотя Звёздочкин не знал о нём ничего, кроме того, что парень, кажется, любит рубашки, неразговорчив и скорее всего близорук, если судить по очкам, которые он носил. Это были очень странные чувства. С одной стороны ему хотелось познакомиться с парнем и поддержать его рвение, которое все считали отталкивающим, что Антон искренне не понимал, ведь его за успеваемость никто не оскорблял, с другой стороны он почему-то не хотел, чтобы Олежа появлялся в его жизни. Антон от чего-то боялся, что только сделает всё хуже. Какое-то смутное чувство подсказывало ему, что может произойти что-то плохое. Может быть такое странное ощущение было рождено из-за того, что Антон вёл двойную жизнь? В любом случает, Звёздочкин решил сосредоточится на зимней сессии, чем заводить новые знакомства, коих ему ежедневно хватало. Впрочем, мирозданию похоже было всё равно на чьи-то там чувства и решения.

— То есть как это нет? – удивился Антон. Библиотека имени Ленина была для него сокровищницей, в которой можно было найти пьесы даже в самых редких переплётах, поэтому он сильно удивился, когда ему сказали, что того, что он ищет – нет.

— Ну уж так сложилось. – спокойно отвечала пожилая библиотекарь. – Некоторые работы Герхарта Гауптмана не издавали у нас до сих пор, а ″Ореста″ даже не переводили. Можем выдать Вам на оригинальном немецком, если хотите. 

— Нет, спасибо. А может быть тогда хотя бы ″Потонувший колокол″?

— Можно. А нет, погодите, вон тот парень забрал последнюю, – указала библиотекарь на знакомого парня в синей рубашке и в очках. 

— Последнюю? Не осталось ещё? 

—Нет. У театралов сессия, они всё разобрали. Даже журналы, в которых пьесы Гауптмана печатались. 

— Ясно, спасибо, сударыня. 

— Да Вы обращайтесь, молодой человек. И мальчика того не бойтесь, вполне милый. Бывает тут часто и читает быстро. Глядишь через два часа уже вернёт, и ты взять сможешь. 

— Благодарю ещё раз. Удачного дня.

— И Вам того же, – доброжелательным тоном пожелала ему библиотекарь и вернулась к своей работе перебирать карточки.

Всё же Антон не хотел подходить к Олегсею. Он не хотел тому мешать, да и пьеса была больше для саморазвития, чем необходимостью. Но всё же, что плохого может случится от нового знакомства? У Звёздочкина их было много, и они то возникали, то исчезали. Наверное, просто за все эти три с половиной года первым подойдёт именно он, Антон, а не кто-то к нему.

— Привет. – Антон сел напротив Олегсея.

— А? – оторвался от чтения Олежа и немного удивился, увидев перед собой звезду универа, о которой даже отдалившийся от любой общественной и социальной жизни университета Душнов был наслышан. – Эм, привет. Ты ведь Антон, верно?

— Да. – кивнул головой Звёздочкин. Что ж, ему не надо представляться. Хотя бы это не изменилось. – А ты Олегсей Душнов?

— А откуда ты меня знаешь? – удивился Олежа.

— Наслышан, – улыбнулся Антон, вспоминая, как часто слышал это слово из чьих-то чужих уст.

— Ну да, – тут же поник Олегсей.

— Что-то не так? – слегка заволновался Звёздочкин. 

— Да так, просто я… не слышал о себе ничего не хорошего, – с тяжёлым вздохом ответил Душнов, опустив свой взгляд в стол. 

— Знаешь, это не так уж и важно. – мягко и проникновенно говорил Антон. – Не важно, что говорят люди. Главное – что они делают. Уверен, что половина из тех, кто такое говорит, просто завидуют, ведь в отличие от тебя они не могут взять себя в руки и начать заниматься.

— Правда? – неловко заулыбался Олежа. Он был бы просто рад слышать такие слова от кого угодно, а когда говорил Антон, то просто хотелось летать от счастья. – То есть, эм, да. – немного смутился парень. – Эм, спасибо, что Вы… ты так считаешь. 

— Любишь немецкую драматургию или символизм? – решил перевести тему Антон, которого привёл в восторг такой жизнерадостный вид Олегсея, но который не подавал и виду этому, разве что тихонько улыбался.

— А, ты об этом. – Олежа вспомни, что у него в руках была книга, которую он теперь отложил в сторону. – Нет, я просто изучаю театральную драматургию. Для себя.

— Хочешь в будущем пойти в театр? – Звёздочкин немного удивился. Всё походило на какое-то нелепое совпадение.

— Нет. Просто для себя. – вполголоса ответил Олегсей. 

— Ты молодец. – чувствуя то, что его собеседнику становится снова грустно, Антон решил его поддержать, что бы там не находилось за занавесом в жизни у Душнова. – Ты много из новой драмы читал?

— Да, ещё пару пьес Ибсена. – тут же переключился Олежа, вспоминая ″Кукольный дом″ и ″Гедду Габлер″.

— И что думаешь?

Они заговорились, впадая в обсуждение о переходе возвышенной речи в более приземлённую в новой драме у Ибсена, обсуждая о переносе внимания с внешнего действия не внутреннее, о ремарках, которые перестали быть только служебными, но и стали взаимодействовать с диалогом. Они говорили об этом, затем о переходе к натурализму и символизму, начали обсуждать систему символов в работах Гауптмана. Антон, впрочем, как и Олегсей, забыл о том, зачем вообще сюда пришёл. Даже произнесённое вслух имя автора не напомнило ему об изначальной цели. Они просто приятно болтали друг с другом, явно наслаждаясь разговором. Они ведь даже не заметили, как с проблем издания работ Гауптмана из-за того, что последний принимал поздравления с юбилеем от самого Гитлера, хотя Герхарт и был против сложившегося режима, перешли к спору о том, кто же лучше: кошки или собаки? Один раз Олежа громко засмеялся, но вспомнив, где находится тут же утих. Такое действие Антон посчитал про себя весьма милым. Потом их разговор перебил сигнал телефона Олегсея.

— О, мне пора, – тут же засобирался парень.

— Что-то срочное? – немного встревожился Антон.

— Нет, просто у меня закончилось свободное время, и я могу отстать от графика, – бормотал парень. – в общем мне надо в общежитие.

— Могу тебя подбросить, – тут же предложил Звёздочкин, встав со стула.

— А, ну я могу и сам на метро. – Олегсей не хотел беспокоить Антона. В конце концов последний был лучшим учеников университета и у него наверняка тоже не хватало времени на всё. Да и вряд ли будущий выпускник пришёл в библиотеку просто чтобы поболтать. Наверное, Олежа его отвлёк.

— Точно? Мне не сложно и самому надо в общежитие. – настаивал на своём Антон.

— Нет, я смогу дойти и сам. 

— Уверен? – Звёздочкин приподнял одну бровь – Сейчас почти шесть. В метро час-пик, а мне всё ещё надо в общежитие. По делам. 

— Я не знаю. Только если тебе действительно будет не сложно. – в итоге сдался Олежа, у которого мурашки по коже пробежали, когда он представил себе в какой давке будет находится. На самом деле ему ведь надо было уйти ещё час назад. Дополнительное время было на случай задержек по дороге, поэтому первое уведомление в виде вибрации он проигнорировал, но чтобы точне не забыться во времени, включил звук. Он, по правде говоря, тоже давно не общался с кем-то интересным. 

— Никаких сложностей, – ответил бодро Антон. Он ещё хотел добавить что-то вроде ″Для тебя всё что угодно″, но тут же решил, что это будет слишком. Ему понравилась эта какая-то искренность Олегсея, когда он разговаривал о театре, и то, как он улыбался или как неправильно ложились на голову его кудряшки. Он много слышал о том, как девушки с разных курсов говорили о том, что Олежа довольно растрёпанный и выглядит серо, но Антону почему-то нравилось такая простота. Тогда он ещё подумал о том, что если бы был девушкой, то наоборот, считал бы Олежу привлекательным.

Сам же Олежа не верил во всё происходящее. Последнее о чём он мог думать, так это о том, что кто-то вроде Антона мог первый подойти к нему, скучному человеку, заговорить с ним, и как бы между прочим, вбросить то, что с ним, с заучкой всея универа, с ″нудным стариком″, с Олегсеем Душновым интересно общаться! Это было в прямом смысле невероятно. Да и вообще, может ли быть такое, что у него только что появился кто-то вроде друга? Это было единственным, о чём думал Олежа. Он даже не заметил, как вышел из библиотеки, не придал большому значению ни марке машины Антона, ни полировке из-за которой машину можно было использовать вместо зеркала, он просто сел в машину на переднее сиденье, всё ещё поражаясь внутри себя происходящему.

Так началась их почти что двухлетняя дружба, которую никто из окружающих не замечал. Все как будто вообще игнорировали факт существования Душнова. Антон иногда удивлялся этому обстоятельству, от которого ещё возникало ощущение, будто бы Олежа был живым приведением, но несмотря на это ему всё равно хотелось вернуться в те времена и видеть радостного Олегсея. Он ведь и на магистратуру пошёл, только чтобы приглядывать за своим другом. Наверное, самое жестокое в этой ситуации было то, что опасным оказался сам Антон, а он ведь не хотел этого. Он хотел друга, с которым можно было бы поговорить и который бы помог в случае чего, а таким Олегсей и был. Звёздочкин же не оставался безответным и помогал Олеже с чем мог, например, спрятать подобранного на улице в дождь котёнка в обход правил общежития и найти хорошего ветеринара, а потом в тайне от Олежи оплатить медицинские услуги. Он просто хотел, чтобы Олежа больше радовался и сам бы хотел просто быть счастливым, но вместо этого сейчас, садясь в свою машину, он с трудом мог смотреть на соседнее с водительским сиденье без чувства сожаления внутри себя.

***

Дмитрий Побрацкий был ответственным человеком. Точнее говоря, он со всей ответственностью подходил к тому, чтобы наплевательски ко всему относиться. Но вот в его жизни появился призрак. Призрак этот был полезен, безусловно. Мог два раза спасти жизнь, а на третий не вытащить, подсказать на экзамене, помочь выкурить остатки пачки сигарет, начать читать нотации о том, что надо меньше пить энергетики, заставить тебя прийти в универ вовремя, не прогуливать пары и о Боже, заставить пойти в библиотеку. Димона не устраивало такое положение вещей. Олежа как будто заменил ему совесть причём так умело, что если доводы своей совести Дима мог игнорировать со спокойной душой, то духа игнорировать не получалось, потому что он был прав, как бы тяжело это студент-раздолбай не принимал.

— Но сам подумай: в списке указано прогулять пару. – ворчал Димон, не желая вставать с кровати.

— Нам сейчас не до пункта одиннадцать! – восклицал Олегсей.

— Господи, ты номера пунктов запомнил? – Дмитрий изо всех сил старался игнорировать духа.

— Побрацкий, я серьёзно! – вскинул руки Олежа. – У меня из того, что будет на сессии, которая, напоминаю, меньше, чем через две недели, только программа! А мне нужен материал, по которому можно готовится! Мне нужны лекции, книги, статьи, иначе я не пойму что делать!

— Я думал, что конспект за все четыре года. – сонно зевал в подушку Димон.

— Я много не помню, мне нужно материал повторить. И это я ещё молчу о том, что вырваны некоторые страницы из конспекта, что, между прочим, было больно!

Дмитрий продолжал прижимать подушку к своим ушам.

— А ещё может быть изменилась программа! Надо написать Софии, чтобы она её перекинула. У неё как у старосты она должна быть. Побрацкий вставай! – в конце концов не выдержал призрак и закричал.

— Да Господи, блять, ладно! – Димон отшвырнул подушку в сторону и посмотрел в экран телефона, который лежал на полке над кроватью. – Блять, только семь утра!

— Именно! Пара в восемь! Мы уже опаздываем!

— Ургх, – только и смог издать Димон. Его не будили так со школы и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как встать. Уж лучше пойти в универ, чем слушать нудное приведение. К тому же, Побрацкий был согласен: нужно готовится к сессии и лучше помочь в этом призраку, чем им потом вдвоём смотреть в пустой лист, не зная что написать или сказать. Так что придётся посещать все пары в течение последних двух недель. Радовало в этой ситуации только одно: из-за наушников и музыки Димон не слышал нотаций по поводу своих поездок зайцем в автотранспорте. 

И вот, впервые за всё время обучения в Московском Государственном педагогически-аграрном университете с углубленным изучением клингонского языка имени А. С. Соотвецкого Дмитрий Побрацкий пришёл на пару, чему все знатно удивились.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? – удивился кто-то из одногруппников.

— Ещё пятнадцать минут до пары! Дима, тебе плохо? – спросил кто-то ещё.

— Побрацкий? Вы не вылетели? – не меньше удивилась преподавательница по истории, когда увидела Димона сидящим в лекционном зале. Что же, Дмитрий хотел быть известным в университете, он им и стал. – Хотя чего это я удивляюсь? Скоро же сессия, а вы пересдачу-то трудом получили, – успокоилась преподавательница. Димон же проворчал что-то непонятное себе под нос. 

Очень грустно, когда тебя никто не видит. Причём для всех. По пути по коридору во время того, как Дима изображал, будто бы разговаривал по телефону. Соседи успели обсудить запись конспекта во время лекции. Вернее, Димон просто вкинул идею о том, что Олежа будет водить его рукой, а потом просто зашёл в аудиторию и убрал телефон в карман. Не всё ли равно? Что ж, было неудивительно что схема оказалась не рабочей. Дмитрий, который лёг спать в три ночи, засыпал на лекции, где материал подавался не самым интересным образом и при том ещё и монотонным, размеренным, успокаивающим голосом. В итоге Олеже приходилось будить брата по несчастью, чтобы самопишущая рука не выглядела слишком странно. Позже появилась другая проблема: Олегсей писал от руки быстрее, чем Дима, последний раз державший ручку месяца два назад. В конце концов, после попыток писать под партой на стуле, где не хватало света, или отсаживаться подальше на следующих парах, где дух жаловался на плохую слышимость и видимость, они додумались до самого примитивного: взять книгу, поставить её перед собой и использовать в качестве заслонки.

— Не думал, что помимо ног у тебя и зрения нет, – прокомментировал ситуацию Димон, которому пришлось сесть ближе к преподавателю.

— Я не слепой, а близорукий! – шипел Олежа.

— Да, тогда почему…

— Тсссс, – перебил Димона призрак, прикладывая палец к губам, внимательно слушая лекцию.

— Пф, – Диме не хотелось ругаться с воздухом при всех, поэтому ему только и оставалось, что недовольно повернуться к окну и подумать о том, чтобы записать всё в следующий раз на диктофон. Хотя какая разница, ведь даже для этого ему придётся тащиться в этот треклятый универ. Он всматривался в серое унылое небо, которое никак не могло уронить хотя бы одну снежинку. 

″Интересно, – невольно подумал Дима, – какая сейчас погода в Сочи″?

***

— Ыргх, ненавижу психологию, – устало произнёс Димон. Он ничего не понимал, ничего не слушал и ничего не делал, однако вечное возмущение их преподавателя утомило даже его безразличную натуру, поэтому он испытал необычайное облегчение, когда наконец-то вышел из аудитории на обед.

— Если он тебя бесит, то можешь с ним об этом поговорить, – спокойно отвечал довольный Олежа.

— Ага, да. С удовольствием разнёс бы его кабинет, – ему стало легче, когда он это представил. Димон даже слегка улыбнулся. Он поднёс телефон к уху и продолжил беседу с призраком:

— А ты чего такой довольный?

— А, я? Я давно не занимался! Это же так здорово! Столько нового… повторил.

— Ага, – вяло произнёс Дима. Радость духа была ему мало понятна. 

— Эй, Димон, – окликнул его женский голос их старосты. Дима с хмурым выражением лица обернулся и увидел Софию на высоких каблуках, которые цокали и приближались к нему, вторя своей хозяйке.

— Чего тебе? – парень убрал телефон в карман.

— Справку принёс? – сразу же грубым тоном спросила староста.

Димон издал какой-то непонятный звук, похожий на ″ой″ и ответил:

— Я забыл.

— Ну молодец, – тут же начала она отчитывать однокурсника. – Скоро сессия и все твои прогулы будут учтены. А тебе ведь не хватает всего пять пар прогулять, чтобы у преподов была причина турнуть тебя без малейших разбирательств.

— Да принесу, принесу я её. Она в общежитии, просто забыл, пока собирался.

— Ага, я верю. Впервые за всё время вовремя пришёл. Сразу чувствуется, сессия скоро.

— Да причём тут сессия! – сорвался Дима почти что на крик. 

— Эм, ты бы поспокойней, – высказался Олежа, которому просто хотелось уйти, но Димон проигнорировал его и продолжил:

— Причём тут это! Может быть я просто так сюда прихожу! Вот прихожу и всё!

— Да потому что, Побрацкий, ты никогда не делаешь ничего просто так. – с холодным бесстрастием говорила София. – Тебе же буквально на всё плевать. Ты начинаешь что-то делать, только если твоя задница горит. Так что сам виноват. О, и да, ты бы не задавал всех этих глупых вопросов, если бы чаще ходил на пары по психологии. Справку не забудь, – в конце концов отрезала староста, видя, что её сокурсник хочет что-то сказать. У неё совершенно не было времени на разбирательства с ним. Ей надо были идти и помогать с подготовкой зала для бала, поэтому он молча развернулась и пошла дальше по своим делам.

— Вот же сука, – только и оставалось сказать Димону, когда София была уже далеко.

— Мда, неприятно получилось, – заключил призрак, почёсывая шею. – Ну, просто постарайся не забыть справку в следующий раз, это ведь действительно важно и тебя действительно могут…

— Вот ты сейчас помолчи! – повысил голос Димон на призрака, который тут же стушевался, соединил свои указательные пальцы и умолк. Они шли по длинному коридору молча, избегая спешащих студентов или преподавателей. Стоял шум, состоящий из сплошной болтовни, а Димон, который редко бывал в университете, в итоге уже спокойно спросил Олежу:

— Эй, где здесь тихое место?

Дух был рад указать на такой уголочек университета. Олежа, как книжный червь знал где и когда в университете бывало безлюдно и бесшумно. И, конечно же, у него было своё любимое тихое место. Туда призрак и направил Димона, ведь давно там не бывал. Они поднялись на четвёртый этаж и пошли по коридору прямо, чтобы свернуть налево в тупик, где не было людей, стояла тишина и открывался прекрасный вид на бескрайние тяжёлые, пасмурные и тоскливые облака. Дима смотрел на них через не самое чисто стекло и размышлял о том, что ему только что сказали. Вернее как, просто бесился внутри себя, изображая безразличие на своём лице. Он уже давно привык так делать и ему даже действительно было всё равно кто там и что говорит, если дело не касалось Антона, конечно. Но его всегда раздражало, когда его пофигизм использовали против него самого или считали чем-то плохим. Разве всем людям и так не плевать?

— Я тут задумался, – прервал тишину Олежа, садясь на свою любимую скамейку. Димон отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на духа, – я сам этого давно не делал и забыл, и в общем, ты не хочешь есть? 

Дима подошёл к скамейке, сел на неё, поставив рюкзак в ноги, и ответил:

— Нет не хочу. А вот покурить не откажусь, – с этими словами он полез в карман рюкзака за сигаретами. Боковым взглядом уловив осуждающий взгляд Олежи, Димон закатил глаза и добавил: 

— Я окно открою. Так устроит?

— Вполне. – согласился призрак, решивший, что проще будет пойти на компромисс, чем снова ругаться. Побрацкий встал, открыл окно, закурил сигарету и встал рядом со свежим холодным воздухом, который несильно, но в отличие от жаркого летнего, помогал скрыть запах сигаретного дыма. Самую малость. Почувствовав, как в его кармане завибрировал телефон, Димон достал его и, увидев сообщение от Оли, довольно улыбнулся. Он сам не знал, как так получилось, но с ней ему было прикольно общаться. Она, в отличие от другого Душнова, понимала его шутки, а сейчас рассказывала о том, что собирается этой ночью вызывать духов, и с усмешкой он пожелал ей удачи. 

— Ты же не с Олей переписываешься? Подлетел к подозрительно улыбчивому Диме призрак. Тот тут же вышел из чата и зашёл в другой. 

— Нет, – уверено врал Дима. – Я тут как бы выполняю свою часть уговора.

— Ага, давно пора. – косо посмотрел дух на Димона.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Всё равно этот дурацкий список-пиписок…

— Я же просил! – вскинул руками призрак, но Дмитрий продолжал говорить, как ни в чём не бывало:

— …не выполнишь за один месяц. Шашлыки, например, будут в мае, не позже, не раньше.

— Ну хорошо, а сейчас ты что предлагаешь выполнить?

— Убить трёх зайцев разом! – довольно объявил Побрацкий. – ″Бутылочка″, младшекурсница и студенческая жизнь и всё одним разом. Я тут договорился с ребятами и вместо этого скучного предзимнего бала, который устраивает Антон, мы будем бухать в общаге.

— Серьёзно? Разве не бал относится к студенческой жизни? – решил уточнить Олег.

— Тусовка тоже попадает под этот пункт. Ну или тогда ещё остаются какие-нибудь олимпиады или соревнования, – задумчиво почесал затылок Дима.

— Ну не знаю, чувак. В соревновании я участвовал. – завёл за шею свою руку призрак.

— А? – Дмитрий что-то такое припоминал. Да, ему об этом говорила София в больнице. Что-то о победе в олимпиаде по клингонскому. Но стоп, если все вещи в списке Олежа делал впервые, то…

— Так, подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что не ездил на каникулы? – удивлённо спросил Дима.

Ошарашенный внезапностью появления такого вопроса, дух сначала немного впал в ступор, а потом смотря в пол и ухватив свою правую на уровне плеча, и с некой отстранённостью тихо произнёс:

— Нет.

— Серьёзно? – продолжал недоумевать Димон. Нет, он, конечно, понимал Олежу, обычно студенты, которые съезжали с родительских домов и которые успели вкусить свободу, редко хотели домой, но всё же успевали соскучиться, поэтому хотя бы раз в год ездили. Он так же понимал духа в том плане, что Дима не любил ездить к своей семье в общем-то по семейным обстоятельствам, ведь в конце концов когда у тебя дома три старшие сестры, достижения которых не перестают украшать полку в гостинице, то не особо хочется там появляться, но дом есть дом.

— Я не люблю ту обстановку… – начал объяснять дух, хотя его тон был больше похож на то, что он искал оправдания. – В общем, не нравится мне каждый год или раз в пол слушать о предательствах и… Знаешь, не важно. – по итогу сдался призрак, махнув рукой.

— То есть ты всё время проводил в учёбе? – выяснить детали Побрацкий.

— Ну да. Ты только сейчас это понял? – такая недалёкость почему-то немного разозлила Олежу.

— Нет. Я просто только сейчас понял, почему я о тебе никогда не слышал. – казалось, Димон прозрел. Он просто до сих находил странным, что общаясь со всеми как-то смог упустить собственного однокурсника. Но если Олегсей действительно проводил сутками за учёбой, то это объясняло, почему их линии так редко пересекались.

— Что ж, обидно, потому что о тебе я слышал. – язвительно ответил Олег.

— Пф, не мои проблемы. – повернулся к открытому окну Дима.

В воздухе, несмотря на его свежесть и прохладу, повисла тяжёлая тишина. Олежа, которому быстро стало скучно, опомнился и спросил:

— Сколько времени? 

Димон, сразу поняв к чему клонит его сосед, с тяжелым вздохом затушил сигарету об подоконник и выкинул окурок в окно и закрыл его, продолжая со стойкостью Оловянного солдатика игнорировать нотации и возмущения призрака.

— Пошли на пару, – Диме не верилось, что это сказал именно он, но выносить нудный монолог у себя под ухом он тоже больше не мог.

Они спокойно шли по коридору и мимо них не менее спокойно шли студенты, которые направлялись из столовой в свои аудитории. Некоторые девушки активно обсуждали предстоящие события этого вечера, ведь Предзимний бал, устраиваемый традиционно для первокурсников выпускниками, которым в этом году помогали некоторые магистры, был отличным поводом, чтобы разодеться и развеяться. Но, помимо этого, в обсуждениях иногда появлялась главная звезда этого мероприятия. 

— Ты слышала: Антон будет в чёрном итальянском костюме! – делилась информацией одна девушка со своими подругами.

— Божечки! – почти что верещала вторая. – Не терпится увидеть!

— Только ради него и иду, а так бы не пошла: алкоголь запрещён. – бурчала третья. – Они что думают, что нам всем по семнадцать!?

— Антон, Антон, Антон, – передразнивал их себе под нос Дима. Он тут же вспомнил дополнительную причину в его длинном списке, называемом ″Почему лекции – бесполезная трата времени″, а именно то, что вместе с девушками и редкими парнями он часто слышал это имя ещё и из уст преподавателей, причём с таким презрительным тоном по отношению к нему, Дмитрий Побрацкому. – Достал уже! – жестикулировал правой рукой Димон, левой держась за лямку рюкзака.

— И чем он тебе так не нравится? – искренне не понимал Олежа.

— Да все преподы его любят! И упоминают какой он хорошенький. Боже, аж тошнит!

— Ну, знаешь, – дух соединил свои указательные пальцы, – это не так уж и сложно завоевать их расположение. Как и любые другие люди преподаватели любят, когда их слышат и слушают. Всего-то.

— И то, что он крут, видите ли, потому что харизматичен… – продолжал своё недовольство Дима так, что пара проходящих мимо студентов шарахнулась от него.

— Он часто выступает. – пожал плечами дух.

— …красивый…

— Ну если девушки так считают…

— …на курс старше! – передразнивает.

— Что! – засмеялся Олежа. От такой реакции Димон остановился. – На курс старше? Он на первом магистратуры, это на года три старше.

— Ага, – пришёл в себя Дима и продолжил движение, – да, в любом случае он мне не нравится. Ведь даже ты о нём хоть что-то да знаешь из-за всей это болтовни-херни.

— Ну, я не только поэтому о нём знаю. – посмотрел куда-то в сторону призрак.

— Ага, а почему же ещё? – Дима как-то слабо верил в вероятность того, что Олежа общался с кем-то таким популярным.

— Ну, Антон, – Олежа, чьи указательные пальцы вновь соприкоснулись друг с другом, чувствовал себя неловко говоря это, – он как бы был моим другом…

Теперь уже засмеялся Димон, при чём откровенно, от чего на него обратила внимания половина коридора. Заметив это, Побрацкий достал из кармана телефон и приложил его к уху:

— Ты!? С Антоном!? – он старался звучать как можно тише, хотя в данным момент ему это давалось с трудом.

— Ну да, а что такого? – изумлялся и раздражался Олежа.

— Да я даже не знаю, с чего начать! – от смеха у Димы на уголках глаз появились слёзы.

— Иди на пару, Побрацкий. – в итоге просто на просто стиснув зубы сказал Олегсей. 

— Стой, погоди, – немного успокоившись и с более серьёзным тоном говорил Дима, – ты ведь имеешь в виду, что дружил как все? Ну, там в коридоре один раз поздоровался…

— Нет, мы были близкими друзьями. – устало отвечал дух. Он уже жалел, что проболтался.

— Нет, не верю. – скептично ответил Дима. – Тогда бы о тебе весь универ болтал. – заключил он. – Вот ты сказочник! Если бы ты дожил до внуков, то был бы их любимцем!

— Мы опаздываем! – не выдержал призрак и повысил голос. Дмитрий же продолжал улыбаться, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он, конечно, за свою жизнь многое слышал, но такого никогда. Олеже же очень сильно хотелось поднять руку на своего соседа, но он решил, что лучше просто ему это когда-нибудь припомнит.

***

Кажется, впервые в жизни Дима был не шибко рад был представить себя перед дверью комнаты, в которой проходила, пусть и тихая из-за коменданта, вечеринка. Всё было по двум причинам: во-первых, у него не было настроения. Разумеется, оно могло появиться по ходу дела, но сейчас он бы предпочёл доставать Олежу своим пением, особенно после того, как тот заставил студента-недоучку зайти в библиотеку, пропахшую старостью зону, где умирало всё желание жить, и набрать просто немыслимое количество книг, часть из которых пришлось нести в руках аж до самого общежития; а во-вторых, пару дней назад Оля звала его потусить в заброшенной многоэтажке и попробовать вызвать приведений. И, о Боже, Димону с трудом далось ответить отказом, ведь заниматься призывом потусторонних сил, когда у тебя самого призрак под рукой летает – достаточно забавно, не говоря уже о том, сколько розыгрышей можно было бы провернуть, но тут снова есть два обстоятельства, которые не дают сказать ″да″. Первым обстоятельством был сам дух, который был бы против если не розыгрышей, то точно был бы недоволен тем, что Дима общается с его сестрой. Вторым было то, что скоро все уйдут на сессию, и никто не будет устраивать пьянки, даже самые безответственные люди попытаются хоть что-то выучить, особенно парни, к которым уже стучится военкомат, а это значит, что потом устроить бутылочку будет трудно. Конечно, можно было бы устроить это и позже, но остатки совести, которые недавно пробудил дух, помимо напоминаний об учёбе, что-то ещё шептали про ответственность, о том, что надо держать свои слова и помогать тому, кто помог тебе. Поэтому он всё же решил выполнить пару пунктов поскорее. 

— То есть как это опаздываем специально? – решил убедиться Олежа в том, что ему только что сказал его сосед, который сейчас раскладывал книги по полкам. Он бы никогда не подумал, что Димон по прозвищу Шашлык захочет опаздывать на что-то такое.

— Пьяные студенты – тупые студенты. – объяснял Побрацкий, выходя из комнаты, когда наконец разобрался с книгами. – Я сам напиваться не хочу, чтобы меня не засняли болтающим с воздухом, хотя, это был бы такой кринж, а не пропустить пару стаканов в начале – некрасиво. Так что пусть они там побухают немного без нас, а потом уже появимся мы. И помни, я это делаю только потому, что обещал. – добавил Дима, спускаясь вниз.   
Они подошли к комнате с закрашенным номером, из которой было слышно тихо играющую дискотечную музыку, и Дима взял ручку двери. Он обратился к призраку:

— Сейчас познакомишься с моими друзьями. С ними весело, не то что с тобой, – больше чтобы подоставать призрака, чем задеть, произнёс Дима, на что Олежа только закатил глаза. Димон без стука ворвался в комнату.

— Всем привет! – радостно воскликнул он, вскинув руки и только сейчас вспомнив, что не снял с себя куртку.

— О, Димон Шашлык! Заходи, заходи. У нас тут как как раз самое весёлое начинается! – поприветствовал своего друга Сергей, который сделал глоток из стеклянной бутылки пива, а потом повертел немного ей, показывая Димону, что осталось всего пару глотков.

— Отлично, – сказал Дима, снимая куртку и вешая её на изголовье кровати.

— А, ну в общем, я ещё не представил. Это Аня, первокурсница, – Сергей указал на девушку с красными волосами, сидевшую на полу рядом с кроватью в джинсах и майке на лямках. В это время к Димону подошёл его ещё один друг по имени Андрей и пожал руку. – А это Игорь. Тоже первокурсник, – теперь он указал в сторону парня, сидевшего в серой вязанной шапке, – а это…

Пока Сергей представлял Димону новых в их компании людей, Олежа осматривал комнату, и, откровенно говоря, она ему не нравилась. По углам была разбросана одежда, мусор спокойно валялся на полу, и никто не обращал на него внимания, пепельница посередине комнаты, книги, которые отшвырнули к шкафу, музыка, наименование жанра которой Олежа не знал, но точно понимал, что она ему не нравится, и самое главное много народу. В небольшой двухместной комнает находилось двенадцать человек из-за чего призрак, который хоть и мог проходить сквозь людей, всё же чувствовал себя тесно. А ещё он чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за того, что на кровати уже кто-то целовался. Ему не нравилась такая атмосфера.

— Ну вот и всё, ребята! – выкрикнул Сергей, привлекая к себе внимание и поднимая в воздух одной рукой бутылку из-под пива. – У нас есть пустая бутылка! Все кто хочет сыграть, садитесь в круг. 

— Неудачник тот, кто получит гейский поцелуй! – прокричал Игорь. – Хотя вы, девочки, исключение, – подмигнул парень, обращаясь к двум девушках в углу, которые в ответ лишь неловко засмеялись и переглянулись, сдерживая отвращение.

Ох, да. Ещё Олежа не выносил громкие крики. Единственное, чему он радовался было то, что он не чувствует запах алкоголя. Обычно его вгоняло в тоску то, что он не чует запахи, но если эти воспоминания перестанут всплывать в его голове, то может быть это и не так плохо.

— Хахаха, не, неудачником будет тот, кто будет целовать воздух. – широко улыбался Димон.

— Пха, это как? – решил уточнить Андрей.

Дима положил рюкзак в круг, недалеко от себя, специально, чтобы уменьшить вероятность поцелуя с Олежей и продолжил пояснять свою задумку Шашлык:

— Тот, кому попадается мой рюкзак – целует воздух.

На удивление призрака все, кто собрался в круг, а это было человек восемь, согласились с такой идеей и кажется, Олежа понял, что Димон имел в виду ранее, говоря про пьяных студентов. Дима постучал по рюкзаку, приглашая призрака сесть и тот присел прямо на рюкзак.

Бутылочка крутилась и похоже, что всем, кроме Олежи, было весело. Каждый раз, когда кто-то целовался, Олежа смущённо отводил взгляд, и ему становилось не по себе, когда под улюлюканье толпы целовались друг с другом парни или девушки. Бутылочка прошла только пять человек, когда её горлышко указало на Димона. Какой-то стройной девушке выпал жребий поцеловаться с человеком, который сожительствовал с призраком. Шестым в общем-то был и сам Димон: ему снова повезло и ему выпала девушка, ведь Дмитрий очень сильно надеялся именно на такой расклад, не желая приобретать новый опыт с парнями. Седьмой человек решил пропустить свою очередь, уйдя из круга в туалет в конце коридора, и наконец последней оказалась Аня и сердце Олежи перестало бы биться второй раз, если бы оно у него было, разумеется, когда горлышко бутылки указало на него, вернее на рюкзак. Все заголосили, Димон же начал с вниманием наблюдать за происходящим, и подвыпившая Аня подошла к рюкзаку и поцеловала воздух над ним. Она взвизгнула от удивления, когда действительно почувствовала чьи-то холодные губы. Все тут же начали спрашивать, что случилось. Аня навеселе начала рассказывать о своих ощущениях.

— Так, Ане не наливаем! – заявил Сергей. – А то ей сейчас одной будет веселее, чем нам всем вместе взятым.

Студенты весело смеялись, а Олежа сейчас сидел в полном ступоре. Это было простое и короткое соприкосновение губ с губами, но кажется дух запомнил это на всю жизнь. Он весь смутился и на его щеках появился синий румянец. Димон, который тоже успел подвыпить пиво из алюминиевой банки пока крутили бутылку, с довольной улыбкой смотрел на такую невинную реакцию. А Олегсей был слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы замечать, что кто-то смотрит на него. Он всё ещё плохо представлял, как реагировать на это, а ещё ему начала казаться ироничной надпись ″О+А″ рядом с дверью его комнаты. Он сам сделал эту надпись, хотя что-то внутри ему и говорило не заниматься вандализмом, он был уверен, что её всё равно не заметят, а если даже и так, то не придадут большого значения. Тогда ему показалось довольно забавным такое действие, ведь это как загадка, которую люди могли расшифровывать как хотят, когда верный ответ только один и знает его только единственный человек.

Бутылочку крутили и дальше, но не успела она и пройти половину круга, как из него вышел ещё один человек, который решил проведать ушедшего в туалет. Как выяснилось, тому стало плохо, поэтому его надо было дотащить до комнаты, и тогда ещё пара людей вышла из круга. Димон, который больше не хотел испытывать судьбу и целоваться с парнем, тоже решил выйти. В итоге, все разбрелись компаниями по углам что-то обсуждать.   
Олежа не нуждался во сне. У него не было физического тела и следовательно ему не нужен был сон для того, чтобы его организм отдохнул в полной мере. Сон для призрака был больше способом скоротать время, отключив на какое-то время своё сознание. Но всё это не значило, что дух не чувствовал усталости, не физической, так моральной точно. Олежа чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и ему начинало это надоедать, да и ещё студенты стали действительно пьяными и такой их вид вызывал тревогу у духа, вороша то, что тот просто хотел бы забыть навсегда. Его предплечье начало болеть фантомной болью. Зато Димон, казалось, был в своей стихии.

— Дима, давай уже пойдём отсюда, – тихо обратился призрак к своему соседу. Димон же махнул рукой. – Дима, пожалуйста! Мне здесь не нравится.

Дмитрий достал телефон из кармана и, прервав разговор словами ″Одну минуту″, громко проговорил в трубку:

— Я тоже хочу развлечься, и я не обязан тебя развлекать! – и тут же положил его в карман.

И Олежа отступил. Ему стало грустно, и он вновь почувствовал себя настоящим призраком. Он давно не испытывал этого ощущения, ведь разговоры с Побрацким отвлекали его не то, что от этого чувства, а в целом от осознания того, что Олегсей мёртв, ведь когда с ним кто-то разговаривал, кто-то обращал на него внимание, то он вновь чувствовал себя живым. Он даже не замечал, как на окнах начали появляться маленькие трещины. 

— Да, Димон, ты первый, кто доказал, что сессия убивает! – хлопал того по плечу Андрей.

— Ага. Хорошо, что нам повезло больше и нам слили ответы теста. – смеялся Серёжа.

— Хахаха, да, стой, погоди, что!? – резко перестал смеяться Дима, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанных слов.

— Блять, Серёга. – Андрей дал несильный подзатыльник и жёстко посмотрел на своего друга.

— Слили ответы? – Побрацкий не понимал, ему сейчас это послышалось из-за шума, алкоголя или это действительно правда.

— Да, те, кто в отличие от нас всё вовремя сдал, помогли. – переминался с ноги на ногу Андрей, потирая затылок.

—Ты прости, мы хотели тебе скинуть, – тут же начал оправдывать и себя и своего друга Сергей, – но ты в больницу попал и до тебя было не достучаться.

— Но в первый день посещения… – всё ещё не верил своим ушам Димон. Он даже не обращал внимание на вибрирующие уведомления телефона, оповещающего о приходящих сообщениях.

— Тогда ещё ответы не слили же. Да ведь? – Андрей искал поддержки у соучастника.

— Да, – подтвердил ранее сказанные слова Сергей, хоть они и были ложью, – и ребята, которые ответы слили просили не распространяться.

Лицо Побрацкого мрачнело, а банка в руке начала мяться.

— Ой, да ладно обижаться, Шашлык! – сказал Сергей. – У тебя вообще оказывается всё это время был тот самый конспект!

— Я его только в день пересдачи нашёл, когда из больницы пришёл. – шипел Дима.

— Ну да, и поэтому, когда конспект залетел на проектор, то ты без него сдал на наилучший бал? – не отступал Серёжа. – Мне Алина рассказала.

— Да я просто угадал! – зло ответил Побрацкий. Он даже не знал из-за чего злиться больше: из-за сложившейся ситуации или из-за взбесившегося телефона.

″Да кто мне там пишет″!? – бесился он про себя, а вслух сказал:

— И не переводите стрелки!

— Ага, как же. – скептически произнёс Андрей.

— Да идите вы… – начал Димон, но не успел договорить место назначения, как почувствовал продолжительную настойчивую вибрацию. Ему кто-то звонил, на самом деле звонил и поскольку ему мало кто звонил, двадцать первый век на дворе как никак и большинство предпочитало переписки, то он знал только пару людей, которые могли его сейчас тревожить, особенно в это время. Он достал телефон и удивился, что звонит ему Оля. Сразу почувствов что-то не ладное, он вытянул руку вперёд с выставленным указательным пальцем, означающим, что скоро он вернётся к разговору, а сейчас помолчите, Дима ответил на звонок. Благо музыка играла тихо, а разговаривали все так, чтобы не мешать друг другу.

— Алло, Димон! – услышал он тут же паникующий голос Ольги. – Тут… Можешь.. пожалуйста… – помехи обрывали слова, а в конце послышался чей-то женский крик, после чего звонок оборвался.

Побрацкий обеими руками взял телефон и просмотрел на недавно пришедшие и непрочитанные сообщения. Он молнией схватил свой рюкзак, куртку и вылетел из комнаты.

— А куда мы? – спросил Олежа, ничего не понимая о том, к чему вся эта спешка.

— Да ладно, Димон! Так просто получилось. – крикнул ему вслед Сергей, но Дмитрий даже не слышал этих слов. Он бежал по коридору к лестнице, а затем скатывался по перилам вниз, параллельно заказывая такси.

— Что происходит? Наша комната этажом выше. – всё ещё был озадачен Олежа.

— С Олей что-то стряслось. – коротко и серьёзно ответил Дима, не останавливаясь.

— Что!? Где она? Что случилось? – занервничал и испугался за свою сестру 

— Вот это и едем выяснять. – громче чем хотелось ответил Дмитрий, выбегая из общежития, не обращая внимания на возмущение вахтёрши и быстро садясь в такси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...О, и поздравьте меня: кажется, я первый человек, судя по описаниям других фанфиков, у которого в работе во время "бутылочки" Олежа поцеловался не с Димоном, а с какой-то левой бабой. Спорное достижение, но мне весело. 
> 
> В общем, всем удачи, не болейте, сидите дома, наслаждайтесь погодой из окна, всем пока!


	4. Часть I. Глава III. Невидящие и неслышимые.

Оля не любила просыпаться рано. Не только из-за того, что ей предстоял ещё один нудный день в университете, но и потому что, когда она просыпалась, начинала думать. Это было из-за её в последнее время новоприобретённой дурацкой привычки обдумывать сказанное. Нет, не думать о том, что она скажет, а именно думать о том, что она уже сказала и она ненавидела эти размышления. Прошло уже около двух недель с тех пор, как она познакомилась с Дмитрием. У них завязался весьма неплохой диалог, основанный, как выяснилось, на общих музыкальных вкусах, тупых шутках и не менее интеллектуальных мемов. Ей было весело с ним, и она не испытывала никаких тяжёлых чувств, к тому же он не сказал до сих пор ничего про её одежду и знал о её брате. И всё же, потянул её чёрт за язык ляпнуть такое. ″Возможно это и не так плохо, что мой брат умер″. Прекрасная фраза для первого знакомства, ничего не скажешь. Но, однако, суть заключалась в том, что это было правдой.

Это было лет десять назад, когда её родители, Апполинария и Михаил, после тридцатой ссоры за неделю и около пятнадцати лет совместной жизни, вдруг и неожиданно решили, что их брак не удался. Это было правильным выводом, но очень поздним. Усложнялось ещё всё упрямым характером матери и властными требованиями отца. То, что происходило при разводе, было ещё страшнее, чем та история на даче возле болота, когда их родители подрались, а им с Олежей было лет по десять – двенадцать. Родители не хотели разводиться мирно, нет, им надо было устроить шоу, отобрать себе как можно больше, а когда дело дошло до детей… Апполинария хотела забрать обоих, а Михаилу нужен был Олежа, как талантливый мальчик и наследник. Создавалось ощущение, что хорошо, что в их семье было всего два ребёнка, а то если бы был третий, то родители, недолго думая, разрезали бы его пилой по вертикали. Ольга тихо плакала в своей комнате в ту ночь. Ей казалось, что её просто бросили как игрушку. Олежа был рядом с ней тогда, пока что, и заваривал ей горячий шоколад, стараясь успокоить младшую сестру, приговаривая, что всё будет хорошо. И Оля поверила, даже когда родители решили поделить их ″пополам″, когда по итогу Олег остался с отцом, а она – с матерью. Младшая сестрёнка действительно жила с надеждой в своём сердце, с надеждой на лучшее, с надеждой на то, что сможет обязательно восстановить тёплые отношения с отцом и братом, и даже когда Олежа с Михаилом переехали в Москву, Оля не сдавалась: она звонила, писала, делилась новостями и переживаниями с братом, даже поздравила его с приобретением студенческого билета, как будто ничего не изменилось. Оля даже не заметила, как Олег, уходивший в учёбу всё глубже и глубже, начинал уделять сестре всё меньше и меньше времени. Это происходило довольно плавно и тихо, поэтому да, Ольга поняла, что всё изменилось только тогда, когда её брат по официальной версии следствия не покончил с собой. Никто из родителей, как и сама Оля, не верили в это, но ведь это была такая прекрасная почва для очередной ругани, не так ли? Только после этого она поняла в какой лжи жила, что с Олегом они уже давно нормально не общались, что даже с его смертью ничего не ухудшилось, не изменилось. Она не была грустной, она была чертовски разочарована и зла. Тогда она поняла, что ей пора двигаться дальше, ей пора меняться и менять обстановку вокруг себя, а самое главное – никого не слушать. 

И вот теперь она здесь, в Москве, оброслась новыми знакомствами; в общежитии своего вуза, лежит в кровати в чёрной ночнушке с кружевами, думает о том, какая тупость слетела с её языка. Отвлечься и не унывать ей помогало только одно – сегодня тот самый день, когда они с девочками полезут в заброшенную многоэтажку и поиграются с призывом приведений, ведь как говорила одна из её подруг по имени Вика: ″И что, что в стране не празднуется Хэллоуин? Зато студенты празднуют! Пусть и спустя полмесяца…″ Да и в целом, Оля, когда увлеклась, так сказать, облегчённой готовской культурой, вместе с этим и прониклась изучением всякой паранормальщины. Не то, чтобы она в это верила, но это было занятно и отвлекало от ненужных переживаний и мыслей. Для неё это была своеобразная игра и забава, некое несерьёзное хобби, на которое она потратилась, купив странный ярко-синий амулет в подворотне и биолокационные рамки в метро.  
Десять часов в поздний, даже больше предзимний период создавал нервное беспокойство, особенно, когда ты девушка, которая одна бродит по улице. Другое дело, если ты гот, идущий к забытой всеми заброшенной многоэтажки, которую даже замерзающие от холода собаки обходят стороной, напевающий себе под нос сатанинские молитвы, от чего даже пьяные до потери рассудка люди тут же трезвеют, принимают веру в христианского православного Бога, перекрещиваются и просто надеются на то, что им показалось всё это. Да, пожалуй, это было не такой уж и плохой идеей взять курсы латинского по настоянию отца. Оля хмыкнула, ведь хоть на что-то сгодились советы её родителя. Хотя бы раз в жизни.

Оля не посещала заброшенные здания так часто, как могло показаться человеку, знающему её хотя бы месяц. На самом деле бывала она в таких пустых и безжизненных местах только по особым случаям в своём двадцатилетнем возрасте и на регулярной основе она посещала гнилой сарай у них в деревне вместе с Олежей в свои лет десять. Какая жалость, это было так давно. Сейчас всё по-другому: вместо маленького здания, чьи доски давно прогнили из-за влажности, вместо скрипящего под ногами пола и стойкого запаха сырости, вместо плесени на стенах, пыли на окнах, сычей, живущих где-то под крышей, Оля увидела холодный бетон, треснутую и опавшую штукатурку на стенах, испещрённый паутиной маленьких разломов потолок, который, казалось, был готов обвалиться в любой момент, разбитые окна, она не смогла увидеть ни одного целого, когда поднималась наверх, холодный пыльный воздух, лишённый всякой свежести, ни единого намёка хотя бы на паука в углу, что девушка нашла довольно странным, но учитывая то, что Ада рассказывала про это здание, то может это и было в порядке вещей, может это и было нормально то, что Оля как будто могла слышать еле звучащие стоны умирающего здания. В любом случае, для Ольги всё это было завораживающим.

Поднявшись на шестой этаж, Оля с тёмно-фиолетовой сумкой через плечо увидела сидящей вместе с ещё двумя девушками на расстеленном пледе Аду – свою соседку, увлекающуюся чуть более мрачной готической эстетикой нежели чем сама Ольга, которая и позвала девушку на это мероприятие. Ада предпочитала пользоваться довольно радикальным чёрным макияжем, пирсингом по всеми лицу, тяжёлыми браслетами на тонком запястье и подвеской с перевёрнутым крестом, классическими для готов высокими сапогами со шнуровкой и чёрной длинной одеждой, которую в этот самый чёрный цвет как будто красили люди, потерявшие смысл бытия и надежду на будущее своими горькими слезами. От неё же Оля и узнала пару сатанинских молитв, выученных ради забавы, ведь сама Ольга не особо верила во всё это, но создаваемая атмосфера ей нравилась. 

Заметив Олю, Ада встала и поочередно представила ей оставшихся двоих незнакомок:

— Оля, это Калерия, – указала Ада на студентку медицинского вуза, чьи мешки под глазами были достаточно тёмными, чтобы не использовать тени, одетую в тёмно-красный фрак, помятые кожаные брюки, длинные перчатки с цепочками и чёрными короткими сапогами на высокой платформе. – Если ты думаешь, что она выглядит глупо в этой накидке…

— Это фрак, – с явным недовольством в голосе поправила её Калерия, что говорило о том, что девушка уже не раз поправляла Аду.

— …то удивлю: ты ещё не видела, во что она была одета, когда я её из театра забирала, – улыбнулась Ада, что довольно приятно контрастировало с её постоянно как будто сонным лицом и монотонным голосом.

— Меня в меде с пирсингом еле терпят. Если я туда сунусь в своём любимом, меня все набожные учителя препарируют для урока анатомии, – объясняла студентка медицинского не то Оле, не то в который раз Аде, которой, казалось, просто нравилось дразнить Карелию. 

— Мы с ней познакомились, когда подрались за последний чоппер с розами. А это Есения, – указала любительница мрака на девушку в круглых очках, попивающую чай из термоса, которая сидела в светлом вязанном свитере, с волосами цветом сочетающихся с этим самым свитером и собранными в хвост, в обычных синих джинсах и светло-розовых осенних ботинках. Сказать что её образ не соответствовал образу всех здесь находящихся, было сказать ничего. Тут лучше бы подошло подчеркнуть, что при всей своей незатейливости и заурядности стиля Есении на фоне серых рассыпающихся стен, девушки с медицинского, похожую на вампира, Ады, которая своим только одним появлением могла вызвать инфаркт у священника, чего уж говорить о происходящим после того, как она откроет рот, Оли, которая имела более романтичный образ, но всё также не отказывала себе в удовольствии носить длинные сапоги с чёрной юбкой, чёрными колготками с нарисованной на них сеткой, тёмно-фиолетовой блузкой с кружевными рукавами и синим амулетом, купленным в подворотне, простая девушка в очках выглядела белым пятном невинности на мрачной картине ведьминского собрания. 

— Привет, – тихо произнесла Есения.

— Мы с ней знакомы ещё со школы. Она тут чтобы собрать какие-то там магнитные волны, – продолжала Ада своим нудным голосом, крутя рукой в воздухе, будто изображая эти самые волны.

— Измерить электромагнитные волны и собрать данные по их колебаниям, – спокойно поправила её девушка, записывая что-то в маленький блокнот, который она достала из кармана.

— Да, да, – махнула рукой Ада. – Кира ещё не пришла?

— Эм, Ольга, а тебе не холодно? – полюбопытствовала Есения, убирая блокнот в карман джинсов. – В смысле ничего такого, не осуждаю, просто мне холодно даже в свитере.

— Могу дать тебе свой фрак, – предложила Калерия девушке в свитере.

— Нет, спасибо. Наверное, это из-за пола.

— Оля из Питера. Ей может быть холодно только в Сибири, – объясняла Ада серьёзным тоном и каменным лицом, пока Оля садилась на плед. – Кстати, а где Кира? – повторила Ада свой вопрос.

— Я здесь. Извините, пришлось сбегать из дома, – махая рукой, к ним торопливо шла невысокая девушка. Без какого либо макияжа на лице или пирсинга, на плече у неё висела серая сумка, с лёгкой руки дизайнеров выглядящей так, как будто её в ярой и бешеной драке вырвали из пасти своры собак, хотя при этом на её рук красовался браслет, связанный тонкой цепочкой с кольцом на среднем пальце, украшенные чёрными камнями, а единственной тёплой вещью на ней была чёрная вязанная шапка, надетая на короткие тёмно-синие волосы. Что касается остального, то девушка была одета весьма легко: чёрные кроссовки, кожаные шорты и чёрная футболка с надписью группы AC/DC, которая несмотря на свой минимализм, от чего-то шептала, что девушка слушала только один трек этой группы, а всё остальное ей не особо понравилось.

— Привет, Кира, – вяло поздоровалась Ада. – Это Оля. Мы с ней соседки по комнате.

— Приятно познакомится, – выдавила из себя новоприбывшая, нагнувшись, чтобы отдышаться. – Зачем так высоко подниматься!? Мы не могли остановится на третьем этаже, например?

— Внизу все стёкла выбиты. Это единственный этаж, на котором окна почему-то до сих пор целые, – монотонно объясняла Ада.

— Эм, а ты не слишком легко одета? – вновь забеспокоилась Есения. – Ты же вроде с Краснодара, а не с Красноярска? Или я всё перепутала?

— Да нормально, – отмахнулась Кира, – я ж на такси. У меня в отличие от вас нет запрятанного человеческого черепа в кармане, поэтому приходится пользоваться такси.

— Могу одолжить тебе Егора, если хочешь, – предложила Ада. Тайно Оля в тот момент надеялась, что Кира откажется, потому что, во-первых, ей нравился ″Егор″, с ним всегда было весело пугать соседей и придумывать страшилки, а во-вторых она ещё не знала, что Кира была одним из тех людей, которые всегда в поисках своего места, поэтому иногда пытаются соответствовать тому самому месту, в котором находятся. Кире нравился чёрный цвет, цепи и пугающая набожных людей музыка, а различные символы смерти, как парадоксально бы это не звучало, ей не нравились. 

— Не, не, не, спасибо, – поспешила она отказаться от щедрого предложения. – Моим родителям хватает впечатлений от меня, когда они видят меня с этой сумкой. Не хочу с ними ещё и содержание обсуждать. 

— Оля, это Кира, – как ни в чём не бывало начала Ада, вытягивая руку в сторону Киры, которая уже выпрямилась, хотя и продолжала шумно дышать носом. – Мы с ней познакомились, когда она перепутала панков с готами и заговорила с Калерией. С тех пор она с нами, хотя и не понимает готовской культуры. Но если бы не она, то мы бы только и могли, что наслаждаться тишиной.

— Я не могу! – вскинула опоздавшая руки вверх, пропуская мимо ушей колкий комментарий. – Мои родители слишком сильно воспринимают символику цвета!

— Радуйся, что они хотя бы не литераторы, – тихо добавила себе под нос Есения.

— Семейные проблемы будете дома с семьёй обсуждать, – решила прервать Ада начавшийся разговор на тему, которую она меньше всего любила. Оля мысленно её поддержала. – Мы сюда пришли духов вызывать. Пришли бы раньше на Хэллоуин, но кое-кто не смог.

— Почему именно Хэллоуин? – с тяжёлым вздохом спросила Кира, понявшая, кому адресовано послание.

— Потому что все странные вещи происходят в ночь святых. Ну, и потому что за день до Хэллоуина тут опять нашли человека, потерявшего сознание. А всем известно, что расследование ведётся на свежую кровь.

— Да, на самом деле было бы любопытно взять данные в тот день, – задумчиво потирая подбородок сказала Есения, смотря на монитор измерителя электромагнитных волн.

— И ты туда же! – возмутилась Кира.

— А я бы хотела сама найти этого человека и осмотреть его… – не менее задумчивым тоном по сравнению с Есений пробормотала Калерия.

— Я бы хотела забрать его кошелёк, – честно с абсолютно ничего не выражающим лицом призналась Ада. 

— Я бы хотела увидеть призрака, – Оля постаралась вернуть всех ближе к делу. Она была о многом наслышана об этом здании из уст Ады. В основном новости про то, что там нашли кого-то ″пьяного″ или ″потерявшего сознание в виду слабости″ в глобальные новости не попадало и оставалось где-то на уровне местных слухов, которые любезно строчили пользователи в одной группе посвящённой странным явлениям в заброшенных зданиях. Конкретно это место заинтересовало всех из-за того, что последний человек всё же смог попасть в новости, не в широкую сетку, но и маленькой статьи вполне хватало. Мужчину лет тридцати здесь нашли без сознания, без памяти повторял, что видел свою покойную жену, от чего угодил в психиатрическую лечебницу, хотя все как один утверждали, что парень нормальный. Обычная история, но вот была в ней несостыковка: любопытно, что иногда лазали в здание, утверждали, что на пятом этаже, на котором нашли того самого мужчину, окна были целы, тем временем как в местных новостях на фотографии видно, что окна все разбиты. И кто-то заметил, что всех остальных людей находили этажами ниже до пятого, на этажах с разбитыми окнами, причём не выборочно, а именно всеми выбитыми из рамы стёклами, всеми до единого. Шестой этаж обычно не трогали, хотя бы потому что туда было лень добираться, но Ада решила, что, во-первых, надо обязательно посмотреть на кучу разлетающихся окон, а во-вторых, нужно успеть расследовать всё первыми. У неё, как мы знаем, это не вышло, но и от нудной нотации Киру спасало только то, что храбрые и безрассудные люди, решившие исследовать шестой этаж, так ничего и не обнаружили. На закономерный вопрос Есении о том, почему нельзя было расследовать без Киры, Ада ответила, что без её воплей будет неинтересно.

— Ладно, я тоже хочу призрака больше, чем чужой пустой кошелёк. Калерия, доставай свечи и карты. Кира, зеркало, Есения, маркер и салфетки, – приказным тоном прервала мечтания Ада.

— Слушайте, - неуверенно высказалась Кира, – не то, чтобы я верила в духов, но это хорошая идея? Я имею в виду, мы же здесь собирались просто всю ночь просидеть, нет?

— Мы собирались здесь всю ночь спать при условии, что пойдём сразу на следующий день, а не когда след уже остынет. Ребята, которые ходили до нас тут всю ночь проторчали, а ничего не произошло, так что будем провоцировать, – объясняла Ада, чья монотонность в голосе исчезла в предвкушении чего-то интересного, сменившись нотками задорности в голосе. Сейчас она аккуратно рисовала тринадцать ступеней на зеркале с помощью чёрного маркера для маркерных досок, в то время как Калерия доставала из колоды карту пиковой дамы. Кире же всё равно было не по себе. Нет, конечно, она не верила в эти глупости вроде призраков, она думала, что они тут будут рассказывать друг другу страшилки и выйдет у них этакий ночной пикни, но она никак не могла избавится от плохого предчувствия. Может так на неё давила усталость, а может и темнота, потому что единственным источником света была набольшая лампа-фонарь в форме черепа для походов, который, как можно догадаться принадлежал Аде и которого она назвала Йориком, в центре пледа вместо костра, тем временем как дальние стены коридора были темнее, как выражались поэта, самой ночи, ведь даже слабый свет с окон не помогало осветить пространство. Хотя о каком свете с улицы может идти речь, когда всё небо затянуто облаками, а уличные фонари перестали здесь работать ещё с того момента, когда Кире исполнилось два года. А может быть дело было в тишине, ведь иной раз хотя бы бродячая собака залает, машину проедут или сирена экстренных служб прозвучит, а тут кроме голосов девочек совсем ничего нет, как будто они находятся в коробке на чердаке забытого дома никому ненужные и забытые, окружённые невзрачными стенами, испещрёнными трещинами старости.

Пока Кира нервно смотрела по сторонам, сидя на подушке, которую с большим трудом она воткнула в свою сумку, Ада уже закончила рисовать дверь с ручкой, установила перед собой зеркало прямо с помощью пары книг Есении, положила перед зеркалом колоду карт пиковой дамой сверху, но перед тем как зажечь заветную свечу, она спросила:

— У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?

— В каком смысле? – решила уточнить Есения, которая уже держала наготове карандаш и измеритель электромагнитного поля.

— Ну, раз уж мы вызываем Пиковую Даму, то ей можно задать один вопрос. У меня вопросов нет, мне как-то всё равно на… Мне всё равно.

— Хм, когда мой препод поймёт, что пирсинг не является атрибутом проституции? – предложила Калерия.

— У меня нет вопросов. Мне другое интересно, – коротко отрезала Есения.

— Когда мои родители перестанут верить в гомеопатию?

— От чего умер мой брат? – столь личный вопрос на фоне, по крайней мере одного шуточного, прорезал пространство, словно молния, ведь половина из здесь сидящих не знала, что у Ольги был брат.

— Это личный вопрос. Тебе придётся самой его задавать. Ну, если хочешь, – предложила Ада Оле самой вызвать Пиковую Даму. В ответ Оля лишь пожала плечами и пересела на место своей соседки. Душнова, в отличие от Киры, не боялась возможного появления призрака, а где-то в глубине души она хотела его увидеть, сама толком не понимая зачем. 

— Так, смотри, – Ада протянула Оле зажигалку, – сейчас зажигаешь свечу, держишь её в руках. Сейчас сколько?

— Одиннадцать пятьдесят восемь, – быстро, но чётко проговорила Есения.

— Отлично. Держишь свечу, – продолжила она объяснять ритуал Оле, – трижды говоришь ″Пиковая Дама явись!″, смотря в зеркало. По идее после этого можно увидеть духа, идущего вверх по лестнице. Задаёшь вопрос, потом, как только видишь, что дух подбирается к двери, тут же влажной салфеткой, – Ада протянула влажную салфетку с запахом алоэ Оле, вытянутую из пачки, которую любезно предоставленную Есений, – стираешь лестницу снизу вверх, потом рвёшь карту…

— А карту прям обязательно рвать? Мне как бы колода целая нужна, – встряла с возмущением Калерия.

— Я тебе потом новую возьму. Специально для фокусников, – небрежно ответила Ада, припоминая, что будущий хирург не играет в карточные игры, а пытается тренировать ловкость рук. Для будущей профессии, разумеется.

— Потом порванную карту сжигаешь, – с лёгким и едва заметным среди монотонных звуков раздражением продолжала Ада, – и мы ждём появления либо ответа от Пиковой Дамы, либо местного призрака. Видите, в любом случае в плюсе, – заключила Ада.

— Поняла, – кивнула головой Оля.

— Есения, гаси фонарь, – отдала приказ Ада.

Коридор, в котором сидели девушки, погрузился в непроглядную тьму. Нельзя было разглядеть ни лестничной площадки где-то вдалеке, ни ближайших стен или старых деревянных дверей позади, которые, казалось, от одного пристального взгляда на них могли развалиться. Весь мир вокруг как будто просто перестал существовать. Единственным ориентиром оставались окна, из которых падал едва заметный свет. Такое положение продолжалось буквально пару секунд, но успело оставить своё впечатление в чувствах Киры, которой показалось, что они просидели бездвижно и бесшумно целую вечность перед тем, как маленький огонёк зажигалки не вспыхнул в руке Оли и не передался фитилю, чтобы угаснуть и оставить горящую свечу в одиночестве освещать пространство.  
Оля уставилась в небольшое зеркальце перед собой, а потом немного неуверенно, но слышимо, имитируя приказной тон Ады, произнесла:

— Пиковая Дама явись! Пиковая Дама явись! Пиковая Дама явись!

Призывающая начала пристально смотреть в зеркало, но ничего в нём не видела, кроме своего отражения, поверх которого красовалась аккуратная лестница, уходящая в дальнюю перспективу к двери. Все затаили дыхание, но ничего не происходило.

— Теперь я могу включить свет? – тихо первой падала свой голос Кира. 

— Подожди, – шикнула Ада.

Есения тоже пристально смотрела на экран своего прибора, пока Калерия просто оперлась спиной о стену и смотрела в потолок, не видя ничего кроме света от свечи, который хоть и не освещал много пространство, но в кромешной тьме был чётко виден.

Оля продолжала всматриваться зеркало. Всё это уже казалось ей невероятно глупым. Она просто смотрела на себя со свечой в руках и рисунком поверх её лица в отражении. Она уже хотела отстранится от зеркальца, ведь даже не заметила, как вообще приблизилась к нему, когда ей показалось, что что-то пробежало позади неё, что было странно, ведь когда она обернулась, то никого не увидела. 

— Что-то не так? – спросила Кира.

— Показалось… – прошептала Оля.

— Показатели растут, – констатировала Есения.

— А это что значит? – недоумевала Кира, смотря на дочь литераторов.

Две девушки продолжили разговор в полушёпоте: Есения объясняла значение колебаний электромагнитных волн, Кира, слушая заумные и неясные слова успокаивалась, а Оля почувствовала то, как кровь застыла в её жилах и холод пробежался мелкой дрожью по её телу, когда она увидела женщину в белом оборванном платье, чей подол был измазан чёрной грязью, а рукава украшали тёмно-красные пятна. Оля не могла разглядеть лицо Дамы, ведь та поднималась по лестнице спиной к девушке, но она могла смотреть на распущенные длинные чёрные волосы. Ещё Оля могла честно сказать, что слышит каждый ещё шаг, который делал женщина, поднимаясь на верх. Не смотря на свой жуткий вид, Дама вышагивала с чувством и не спешила идти двери. 

На зеркале начали появляться трещины. На миг показалось чьё-то лицо. Ольга резко отпрянула. Пиковая Дама обернулась, и призывающая смогла увидеть её чёрные и печальные глаза, наполненные пустотой, из которой на перед платья стекала чёрная жидкость.

— Почему у-умер мой брат? – еле выдавила из себя шёпотом Оля. Ей уже было всё равно, надо было задавать это вопрос в тот момент, когда Дама коснётся дверной ручки, или после, она просто выбросила его из себя, поставила свечку на пол, (благо она всё это время стояла на маленьком блюдце), и мигом снизу вверх стёрла лестницу. Дама поспешила удалиться куда-то в сторону, а трещины на зеркале продолжили расти.

— Что такое? – поинтересовалась Калерия, которой было ″очень увлекательно″ смотреть на то, как Есения пытается объяснить что-то Кире, используя при этом как можно меньше простых слов.

— Зеркало трескается, – напугано, смотря во все глаза, вымолвила Оля, показав зеркало Калерии.

— Ну, это не к добру, если верить приметам.

— Может это из-за свечи зеркало треснуло? – предположила Есения, поглядывая то на экран прибора, то на Олю, то на Киру, которая пожалела, что начала любопытствовать. – Странно, всплеск исчез.

— Это хорошо или плохо? – спросила Кира.

— Ты что-нибудь видела в зеркале? – спросила Ада. – Вопрос же ты задала, значит видела?

Оля не могла ответить быстро. Огонь свечи начал резко колебаться. Девушка же как будто впала в ступор. Слова её соседки доходили до девушки сквозь гул колотящегося сердца. 

— А теперь вернулся. О, Боже, – выдохнула Есения.

— Что!? – испугалась Кира.

— Это ненормально. Такие показатели… Это…

Свеча погасла мгновенно, как будто её кто-то затушил. Оля ожидала услышать вопль Киры, или тяжких вздох Калерии с Есенией. Она ожидала, что Ада сейчас включит Йорика, а потом пропустит едкий комментарий, но ничего из этого не произошло. Ничего не было видно. Вокруг было пусто темно. Оля интуитивно потянулась к своей сумке одной рукой, а второй стала шарить по полу.

— Ада, может включишь фонарь? – предложила она дрожащим голосом. Но ей никто не ответил.

Оля не смогла нащупать свою сумку, поэтому она зажгла зажигалку, которая тут же потухла. Оля попыталась зажечь её ещё раз, но каждый раз она потухала, что злило призвавшую. Тогда девушка решила не мучать себя, она встала, достала телефон, который благо всегда держала рядом с собой, из кармана и включила на нём фонарик. Она посветила вперёд и никого не увидела вокруг себя. На полу не было ни пледа, ни подушек, ни Йорика, и тем более новознакомых людей. Как будто она с самого начала была здесь одна. 

— Э-эй! – выкрикнула она. – Девочки! Ада! – Оля решила не стоять на месте и идти назад к лестнице, но вместо ступеней, идущих вниз, она увидела голую серую стену, с отваливающимися от неё кусками. Оля вздрогнула. Она точно помнила, что там должна быть лестница. Как и то, что в центре коридора должен быть плед. Ольга решила вернуться назад, но вместо широкого коридора, где могли поместиться шесть человек в одну шеренгу, она оказалась в узком проходе для двоих, ведущему без поворотно к окну. Идя прямо к окну, Оля заметила сбоку от себя дверь. Она коснулась холодной ручки, но не решилась зайти. Она продолжила свой путь вперёд, но чем больше шагов она дела по направлению к окну, тем сильнее оно отдалялось. Дверь по-прежнему была сбоку. В нерешительности, затылком чувствую, что этого делать не стоит, Оля, как будто под гипнозом, всё же повернула круглую ручку старой двери. Она зашла в пустоту и дверь тут же закрылась за её спиной.

Оля продолжала идти прямо. Это единственное, что она могла сделать. Свет телефонного фонаря не давал больших возможностей: Оля могла видеть только серый пыльный пол, а до стен свет уже просто не доходил. Фонарь помигал и погас. Оля посмотрела на экран телефона: заряд ещё был, но фонарик больше не включался, однако, девушка решила его не убирать и зашла в список контактов. Она начала думать о том, кому может позвонить в такой ситуации. Родителям? Нет, ни за что. Друзьям? Что она им скажет, особенно если учесть, что половина её знакомых сегодня пьёт, а вторая спит? Соседка по комнате где-то здесь, наверное. Дима? Она недолго его знает, но он вроде знал её брата. Он ведь не откажется ей помочь, правда ведь. 

— Оля, это некультурно, сидеть за столом с телефоном!

Сердце Оли застыло, когда она услышала возмущённый голос её матери, седовласой женщины с проколами в ушах и чёрными треугольными серёжками. На самом деле, кто бы что не думал, а Аполлинария была не тем человеком, который бы ругал кого-то за внешность или поведение, но она не любила, когда к ней невнимательны. Оля опустила телефон. Она заблокировала экран и сказала мысленно ″спасибо″ тому, кто придумал разблокировку по отпечатку пальца. Оля не собиралась выпускать телефон из рук. Девушка смотрела на родителей, на маму, строго смотрящую на неё, на её отца, мужчину в сером костюме, изумрудном галстуке, с рыжими, как когда-то у неё самой, волосами и усами, который недовольно хмурил свои толстые брови. Напротив них сидел Олег. Оля не видела его лица, но она знала этот затылок и эту клетчатую зелёную рубашку. Она не могла сделать ни шагу. В один момент она оказалась в их старом зале питерской квартире, из которой они съехали после развода. Она смотрела на старые полки с фарфором, ковёр на стене, который висел чисто по инерции, ведь сама комната была обставлена техникой и предметами интерьера посовременней, люстрой в стиле модерн, которая освещала всё холодным светом, пока за окном была непроглядная тьма, которая создавала ощущения, что за ним нет никакого пространства вовсе, будто бы окно приставлено к чёрному картону. Современной тут была техника, вроде широкого плазменного телевизора, по которому шли помехи, изредка прерывающиеся на изображения её с… Олежей. Вот на секунду промелькнуло изображение от лица Оли, на котором она вылавливает головастиков в болоте. Снова помехи. Секунда и изображение, на котором Олег падает в воду. Помехи.

— Чего ты стоишь! Сядь за стол! – грубо и требовательно, чуть ли не крича, вытащил из оцепенения Олю её отец. Девушка послушно села рядом с Олегом, на которого не решилась посмотреть, хотя она и чувствовала, что тот смотрит на неё. 

— Вот я говорил тебе! Это всё твоё воспитание! – кричал Михаил на свою жену.

— Может быть мне было бы проще, если бы тоже принимал участие в жизни детей! – выкрикнула Аполлинария, не выдержав и вскочив из-за стола, на котором были разложены пустые тарелки.

— Не смей повышать на меня голос! – отец тоже встал вскочил из-за стола.

— Это твоя вина!

— Нет, твоя!

— Это ты допустила!

— Он был рядом с тобой!

Её родители достали пистолеты из-за пазухи. Не ожидавшая такого исхода Оля тоже хотела встать и подскочить к родителям, но её крепко и болезненно схватив за плечо усадил обратно Олег. Раздались два выстрела и глухой звук падения. Телевизор начал показывать цветные полосы и издавать режущий писклявый звук. Олег сидел слева и тихо что-то ел. Оля не решалась посмотреть в его сторону, но слышала, как он ест.

— Не переживай, они так каждый день. Сама знаешь, – рука Олега всё ещё держала плечо Оли. Чувствуя неприятное жжение, она резко одёрнула своё плечо, повернувшись к Олегу спиной. Девушка краем глаза увидела лежащую на полу мать, под которой расплывалась огромная лужа тёмной крови. Оля накрыла свой рот ладонью. Её тошнило.

— Оля, хотя бы посмотри на меня. Ты ведь потом меня больше не увидишь, – размеренно говорил Олег.

Оля не отвечала. Она перевела взгляд на свои колени.

— Почему ты перестала звонить? – продолжал он вкрадчиво, приближаясь к ней.

— Ты вечно был занят, – тихо отвечала Оля, которой казалось, что если она промолчит, то произойдёт нечто плохое. Ей казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет.

— Ты могла бы быть настойчивей. – шептал он ей на ухо. – Если бы мне было с кем поговорить, то может я бы не выпал из окна.

— Заткнись! – не выдержала Оля. Она резко развернулась и ударила Олегсея рукой по щеке. Девушка побледнела, чуть не упала, когда встала со стула и, делая шаги назад, упёрлась спиной в шкаф. – Думаешь я не понимаю!? – сорвалась Оля. – Ты – не он, кем бы ни был. И-и я дейс-ствительно пыталась! Ты мне первый перестал отвечать!

— Так я это он или не он? – спросил некто с внешностью Олега. Оля с ужасом смотрела в знакомое вытянутое бледное лицо, на которое со лба стекали струйки крови, обрамлённое чёрными кудрями. Олегсей задвинул стулья и направился в сторону Оли. Та кинулась в тёмное пространство. Она бежала, смотря на то, как быстро отдаляется освещённая комната. Она разблокировала телефон, зашла в ВК, нашла сообщение с адресом, которое, благо, скинула самой себе отдельно и отправила Диме на случай если она пропадёт или её телефон сейчас окажется без связи. Потом она набрала номер Димы. Она слушала гудки телефона с радостью, потому что это означало что есть связь, но страх того, что Дима может не взять трубку, всё же пробирал её до костей. Но на её вызов он ответил.

— Алло, Димон! – паникующим голосом начала говорить Оля, стараясь, чтобы затруднённое дыхание сейчас не мешало ей говорить. – Тут такое дело, – начала она нервно посмеиваться. Ну да, а что она сейчас скажет? Я вижу своего мёртвого брата? Мои родители застрелили друг друга и истекают кровью? – Можешь меня забрать? Приехать по тому адресу, который я тебе скинула? Пожалуйста! Дима, скажи, что ты меня слышишь! – упёртое молчание из телефонной трубки начинало вызывать у неё истерику. Олю кто-то схватил за лодыжку, и она упала. Послышался чей-то женский крик, как будто совсем рядом, за стеной. Телефон она крепко удержала в руке, но случайно сбросила звонок при падении. 

″Олег″ навис над Олей, прижав её к полу.

— Твоя подружка кричит. – сказал призрак со внешностью её брата женским голосом. – Знаете, вас слишком много. И этот кулон… – призрак схватила подвеску и начала тянуть её на себя, из-за чего верёвка впилась в заднюю часть шеи Оли. Она начала сопротивляться. Ольга не знала, зачем этому призраку её подвеска, она даже не думала об этом, ей было просто больно и страшно, она не хотела отдавать вообще хоть что-то этой нечисти. Но одно резкое движение и амулет был сорван. На Олю смотрела девушка, покрытая призрачным красным свечением, с длинными волнистыми каштанового цвета волосами в светлом сарафане, настолько заляпанном в спёкшейся крови, что могло показаться, будто сарафан изначально был красный, а эти проблески светлой ткани с цветочными узорами и есть грязь. Призрак посмотрела на камень амулета, а потом показала его Оле, которая с удивлением увидела красный цвет вместо синего.

— Мне он больше идёт, – лукаво улыбнувшись произнесла она.

Оля попыталась вырваться, пыталась отбиться ногами, ведь теперь её к полу придавливала только одна рука, сильно давя на ключицу. Но призрак переместилась вверх, под прямым углом относительно Оли, быстро переместила руку на шею девушке и начала душить её. Ольга попыталась убрать чужую руку с шеи, но у неё не хватало сил. Она начала чувствовать, как задыхается. В её ушах стоял шум, горло болезненно сдавливали, она отчаянно пыталась ухватить воздух ртом, но в глазах уже начало темнеть, а руки неметь.

— Прочь от меня! Иди… – Оля узнала этот голос. Это была Ада и это было последнее, что она услышала, перед тем как в очередной раз погрузиться в темноту.

*** 

Это была плановая репетиция в театре. На сцене сейчас стояли трое, а в пустом зале сидел только один человек: режиссёр спектакля. Он внимательно смотрел на актёров, ведь разыгрывалась одна из самых знаменитых сцен ″Гамлета″, а именно первая сцена третьего акта. Знаменитой она стала даже среди тех, кто никогда не знал Шекспира благодаря монологу принца датского. Александр в роли короля сейчас стоял на сцене. Он громко произносил свою реплику в сторону:

_″О, это слишком верно!  
Он этим, как ремнём, меня огрел.  
Ведь щёки шлюхи, если снять румяна,  
Не так ужасны, как мои дела  
Под слоем слов красивых. О, как тяжко″!  
Григорий, играющий Полония ему ответил:   
″Он близко. Отойдёмьте, государь″._

Король и Полоний ушли со сцены. Теперь был черёд главного героя. Антон в образе Гамлета дошёл до середины сцены, на которой было пусто. Это не было чем-то странным: иногда бывало, что репетировали без реквизита, просто чтобы отрепетировать реплики. И чётким голосом с выражением Антон начал зачитывать по памяти тот самый монолог:

_″Быть иль не быть, вот в чём вопрос.  
Достойно ль  
Смиряться под ударами судьбы,  
Иль надо оказать сопротивление  
И в смертной схватке с целым морем бед  
Покончить с ними? Умереть. Забыться  
И знать, что этим обрываешь цепь  
Сердечных мук и тысячи лишений,  
Присущих телу. Это ли не цель  
Желанная? Скончаться. Сном забыться.  
Уснуть… и видеть сны?..″_

_″Не я один, все также осуждают″,_ – кто-то прервал Антона, заставив последнего обернуться.

 _″А судьи кто″?_ – раздался позади спины Антона уже до ужаса знакомый голос. Он обернулся и увидел Олега в его синей рубашке, выходящего из тени в яркий свет софита. Парень уверенно направлялся ко Звёздочкину. – _За древностию лет  
К свободной жизни их вражда непримирима,  
Сужденья черпают из забытых газет_ – обвинительно указывал на своего друга Олег. –  
 _Времён Очаковских и покоренья Крыма;  
Всегда готовые к журьбе,  
Поют все песнь одну и ту же,_ – Антон не понял как, но отступая назад, к кулисам, он оказался на краю сцены. –  
 _Не замечая о себе:  
Что старее, то хуже.  
Где, укажите нам, отечества отцы,  
Которых мы должны принять за образцы″?_ – Олегсей стоял прямо перед Антоном, который балансировал на краю, слишком близко.

— Мне жаль. Я-я не хотел, я не думал… Я-я не подумал о твоих чувствах… – пытался извиниться Антон, надтреснутым голосом, смотря в беспристрастное лицо Олега, которое выражало ничего, кроме холодного осуждения, видимое только по глазам.

— Мне нет, – прожигающим льдом проронил Олегсей эти слова, столкнув Антона со сцены прямо на бесконечные ряды зрительских мест.

Антон не успел упасть на стулья. Он проснулся раньше из-за панически бьющегося сердца, который вводил адреналин в кровь. Студент сел в кровати, приобнял себя за согнутые в коленях ноги, положив на них же подбородок. Снотворное, которое он купил в аптеке без рецепта, ему не особо помогало. Между тем ему становилось всё хуже и хуже, потому что кошмары либо наступали бесконечным потоком, либо он, Антон, не мог ночью уснуть, как бы ему не хотелось. Порою ему даже не помогала его усталость, потому что придя утомлённый после выполнения кучи взятых на себя обязанностей, которых после бала пусть и стало меньше, но их всё ещё оставалось довольно много и стоит к этому ещё прибавить надвигающуюся сессию, так вообще времени ни на что не оставалось, но Антону не помогало даже это. Он уже думал о том, чтобы обратиться к специалисту и получить снотворное посерьёзнее, но он очень не хотел, чтобы об этом знали его родители, в особенности его мама, а они ведь узнают обо всём этом в первую очередь. Слухи и связи отчима своё сделают. И не стоило забывать про театр, ведь скоро будет спектакль. Настоящий спектакль с билетами, пусть и дешевле в раза три, в пять в сравнении с билетами в профессиональный театр, но всё же с группой зрителей, среди которых будет сидеть его мама. Всё складывалось просто отлично. Надо будет навестить родителей. Желательно с макияжем, который бы скрыл нездоровую бледность лица и синяки под глазами. Иногда Антон подумывал о том, чтобы примкнуть к Калерии с её течением готов, чтобы окончательно не заморачиваться с внешним видом. Не то что бы Звёздочкин и сейчас сильно напрягался из-за внешности, но скрывать свою усталость под чёрными тенями было куда проще.

Если говорить о театре, то стоит упомянуть, что Антон не планировал задерживаться там надолго. Его пребывание в театре затянулось, когда он понял, что не хочет подводить окружающих, ведь он пришёл в этот дом пьес и актёров только тогда, когда он открывался, а когда Звёздочкин ещё смог показать местным режиссёрам постановок то, что он умеет говорить выразительно и с чувством с его статной внешностью и с… отчимом, который поддерживал финансового этот театр, Антон не мог просто взять и уйти. Это было бы слишком эгоистично и безответственно. Что ж, теперь ему пророчат блестящее будущее актёра, в то время как сам студент планировал стать педагогом. Всё складывалось в его жизни, как карточный домик: невероятно, поразительно, тонко, гармонично и шатко.   
Комнату, которая была наполнена разве что вдохами и выдохами, которые Антон старался сделать размеренными, украсил ещё один звук: рингтон телефона. Не долго думая или размышляя о том, кто мог ему позвонить посреди ночи, студент встал со своей кровати, надев тёмные пушистые тапочки и в чёрной пижаме с ярко-жёлтыми бананами подошёл к столу и взял свой смартфон. На экране отображался номер Калерии, что сразу вызвало неспокойные ощущения, ведь его подруга не была тем человеком, который бы позвонил в ночи без причины.

Это было правдой. Калерия бы не стала тревожить никого в заветные часы сна, ведь сама понимала насколько они важны. Но, бегая по бесконечным коридорам, сворачивая то влево, то вправо, в поисках лестницы, не находя при этом ничего, кроме стен с окнами, вызывающих у неё панику, ведь когда ты поворачиваешь налево от окон, то следующей стеной, вдоль которой ей следовало бежать, должна была быть холодная и монотонная бетонная гладь, а не очередные дырки в стенах, сделанные, чтобы смотреть на улицу. Она справедливо решила, что всё же может сейчас позвонить кому-нибудь. Она думала о полиции, о родителях, но говорить, что за ней гоняться мёртвые два десятилетних брата-близнеца было странным, поэтому она решила сделать не менее понятную вещь: позвонить человеку с машиной.

— Ты бесполезна, бесполезна! – на манер детской считалочки они хихикали над ней. – И хирург ты никудышный! 

Калерия не останавливалась. Она продолжала бежать по коридорам мимо окон уже достаточно долгое время. У неё даже на секунду начал отступать страх, но полная потеря в пространстве помогала начать биться сердцу с новой силой. Наверное, она уже минут десять, если не больше, бегает кругами. Она упорно хотела найти если хотя бы не выход, то кого-то из девочек, но теперь, если раньше она хотя бы пыталась открыть окна, чтобы позвать на помощь, то теперь ей просто хотелось, чтобы переливающийся синий оттенок за окном сменился на пейзаж. Её гнали детские насмешки, пока она слушала гудки телефона.

— Алло? – послышался сонный голос Антона.

— Антон! Ты мо… Аварская семнадцать… Можешь? – Звёздочкин плохо слышал свою подругу. На её голос как будто кто-то наложил шум, так помимо этого ещё и связь прерывалась.

— Калерия? Что случилось? – слышала девушка недоумевающий трескающийся через телефон голос своего друга.

— Приет.. луйста… – кричала Калерия в телефон, догадываясь, что её плохо слышно, но разобрать слов Антон всё равно не смог. Он мог лишь догадываться о том, что ему говорили. Тем временем Калерия, завернув за очередной угол увидела тупик. Она хотела бросится бежать в противоположную сторону, но вновь увидела стену. Оставался только путь назад, по которому за ней шли двое детей.

— Как нас не спасёшь, так и всех погубишь. Лучше бы в морг шла работать! – смеялись дети в один голос. – Мёртвых второй раз не убьёшь. Или ты такое можешь? – раздалась очередная усмешка.

Антон хотел что-то ответить, но связь оборвалась. Калерия посмотрела на свой телефон, на экране которого показалась пустая батарейка. Она знала, что телефон разряжается и планировала его зарядить с помощью пауэрбанка, который лежал в исчезнувшей сумке. Бежать было некуда. Девушка просто делала шаги назад, пока не упёрлась спиной в стену. Она утешала себя тем, что все, кто становился свидетелем такого были найдены живыми. Ей надо просто пережить этот кошмар, из-за которого она уже тихонько плакала. Надо это просто пережить, как тогда, а потом всё забудется. Какая разница, если она будет жить, правда? Ведь так?

***

Долго Антон не думал Он схватил первую попавшуюся одежду, нацепил на себя куртку и выскочил из комнаты, пробивая в интернете адрес, который смог услышать. Что-то было не в порядке и инстинкты бывшего героя ему об этом кричали.

Недолго думали и Дима с Олегом, когда спустя двадцать минут добрались до пункта назначения, расплатились с таксистом, который начал подозревать лишнее, когда поехал к заброшенному району и направились ко входу в семнадцатый дом. Диме здание не понравилось с первого взгляда. Он не был брюзгой, да и сам частенько собирался с компанией ребят в каких-нибудь подозрительных подвалах, чего уж там скрывать, но опустошённое здание, от которого остался только фундамент да стены, от которых отвалились куски местами, скорее всего уже насквозь ржавую дверь, с безжизненными окнами, наполненными непроглядной тьмой, напоминало скелет зверя, устроившего себе и своим сородичам на этой земле кладбище.

— И почему они не увлекаются видеоиграми? – бурчал Дима подходя к двери и спрашивая не то себя, не то Олега, хотя последний всё равно бы ничего не ответил. Первые минут пять они, конечно, паниковали, но потом Олегсей снова поднял тему того, что Оля переписывается с Димоном и пошла одна большая и нудная нотация, подобная тому, когда вас отчитывают родители. И чего только за это время Дима о себе не услышал! Что он разгильдяй, безответственный, что хуже него разве что только сам Обломов, что они с Олей не смотрятся вместе, да и он ей соврал. Дима, честно говоря, и не собирался встречаться с Олей. Ему просто нравилось с ней общаться, к тому же выяснилось, что некоторые нынешние привычки Олежи остались ещё с давнего подросткового возраста, вроде его странной позы сна клубком, карандашей, которые всегда заточены и лежат на столе по размеру, странному пристрастию к кубическим предметам – всё это было забавно обсуждать с Олей, с человеком, который с Олежей с глубокого детства. 

Вот только сам Олег очень боялся такой близости. Он не ревновал, по крайней мере так считал, но чувствовал некий рок в их общении, некую неизбежность того, что рано или поздно они сблизятся достаточно сильно для того, о чём дух не хотел думать, поэтому он был против, очень против. И почему вообще если случилось что-то экстренное, она позвонила Побрацкому? Почему нельзя было вызвать полицию? Он не смог об этом много подумать, потому что Дима, который всё это время молчал, потому что не хотел выглядеть сумасшедшим перед таксистом, но в какой-то момент его терпение начало заканчиваться и он начал пререкаться с шумящим воздухом у него под ухом с помощью телефона, в заметках написав капсом всё, что думает об этой ситуации, а именно о том, что Олегу следует захлопнуться и относится терпимее к ситуации, а иначе Побрацкий больше и шагу не вступит в библиотеку, в общем-то как и планировал со школы до встречи с Олежей. Начался новый спор, но Диме к тому моменту уже надоело писать огромные сочинения с негодованием, поэтому он просто перестал вслушиваться в возмущения Олега, которые лились из его рта нескончаемым потоком. Разумеется, это привело к тому, что Олежа всё-таки умолк, нахмурившись и отвернувшись от Димы, но долго он злится не мог, хотя бы потому что его негодование сменилось грустью, ведь это всегда тяжко когда сначала тебя никто не слышит на протяжении трёх месяцев, а потом к тебе заселяют нерадивого студента, которому, если честно, отдали эту комнату из-за плохой репутации, да и сам Дима просил место, где ни один человек не стал бы ему мешать готовится, но даже он не хочет тебя слушать. И застрял ты с ним надолго, а потому что кто ещё будет обращать на тебя хотя бы малую долю внимания? Единственным, что могло прервать эти обиды, было их долгожданное прибытие в пункт назначения. 

Дима с громким скрипом открыл ржавую подъездную дверь, а потом уставился на лестницу, уходящую во тьму и не решался сделать первый шаг за порог. Олежа, который всё то время демонстративно молчал, улыбнулся, смотря на напряжённого Дмитрия.

— Боишься увидеть призрака? – подшучивал дух.

— Да. Боюсь что вы подружитесь и мне придётся мириться с вами двумя, – шипел Дима, в какой-то мере задетый этой колкостью, что всё-таки переступил порог забытого всеми здания.

— И так, в здании восемь этажей. У пяти из них выбиты стёкла, так что предлагаю подняться на шестой, – размышлял Олежа.

— Это почему? – спросил непонимающий цепочки рассуждений Дима.

— Они вряд ли бы в такой холод полезли бы на этаж, который продувает со всех сторон, – спокойно объяснил дух.

— Так, ладно, а где здесь лифт? – Дима начал смотреть по сторонам и наткнулся на очень терпеливый взгляд Олега. – Да, да, я понял, – махнул в ответ на это рукой студент, закатив глаза и собираясь морально с духом идти до шестого этажа.

Казалось, что в здании было ещё холоднее, чем на улице, а запах пыли, витавшей в воздухе, оставлял ощущение того, что они не в заброшенном здании сейчас находятся, а в каких-то катакомбах. Холодный воздух неприятно опалял разгорячённые горло и лёгкие, но облегчение, наступившее, когда Дима наконец поднялся на шестой этаж, смягчило неприятные ощущения в груди и во рту. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы найти оставленные на полу вещи, рядом с которыми в тревоге витал дух Олегсея. Сейчас он испытывал смешанные чувства, ведь, с одной стороны, он был прав, это было приятно, особенно после того, как Дима решил, что будет кричать на каждом этаже и звать девочек, что, если подумать было неплохой идеей, но предупреждать возможного врага о своём присутствии тоже было нельзя. На возмущение Олега его сосед по комнате лишь напомнил тому, что Душнов – призрак, и он может пролететь сквозь потолок и разведать обстановку. Что ж, Олежа это и сделал, нашёл вещи, а потом начал подгонять Диму, ведь как бы это не звучало, а призраку было страшно одному.

— Это ведь олина сумка, да? – беспокойно спросил Олежа, указывая на чёрную кожаную сумку, которую обычно вешают себе на плечо.

— Это фонарь в виде черепа? – удивился Дима, взяв чужую вещь в руки и включив осветительный прибор. Оба парня сразу сощурились: их глаза, привыкшие к беспроглядному мраку, не ожидали так резко увидеть свет. Дима положил фонарь на место, закрыв глаза рукой, в ожидании того, когда эти неприятные ощущения пройдут. Олегу было проще, поскольку он был духом. Да, он тоже оказался ослеплённым на пару секунд, но ничего неприятного, кроме душевного раздражения и страха, не ощущал. 

— Блять! – выругался Дима. Олежа бы даже не обратил на это внимание, если бы не услышал чей-то шёпот. 

— Это ты сказал?

— Что именно? – не понимал живой студент. Как будто Олег никогда матов не слышал. Дима наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на плед, на котором увидел зеркало и карту пиковой дамы с цветком в этой руке. 

— Ты что-то прошеп… – продолжал Олег, но был прерван громким возгласом своего приятеля по несчастью, который отпрыгнул от пледа с картой, когда Дама уронила свой цветок. – Т-ты чего? – испуг передался и духу.

— Она свой цветок уронила! Нарисованные женщины не должны ронять цветы!

— А? – искренне не понимал Олег, смотрят на карту, на которую указывал издалека Дима. – Но у неё в руках есть цветок, я не понимаю…

— Ты как обычно всё портишь, – послышался родной женский голос у самого уха Побрацкого, от чего тот резко обернулся, но никого не увидел.

— Так, ладно, похер, – махнул студент рукой. – Пошли искать девчонок и валить отсюда. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

— Но скажи, что не я один слышал шёпот? – беспокоился Олежа.

— Один. Я ничего не слышал, – Дима не хотел предавать большое значение голосу родственницы, который быть не может в Москве. 

— Ну ладно, пошли тогда прямо, – пожал плечами и указал дух на конец коридора, куда и направились соседи. Олегсей тоже хотел держать лицо, пусть и его нервозность выдавали соприкасающиеся друг с другом указательные пальцы.

— А может это вообще шутка? Пранк у них такой? Даже телефон не берут, точно отключили, чтобы не спалиться, – успокаивал себя Дима, вспоминая, как в такси пытался вновь связаться с Олей.

— Не похоже, – тихо отвечал Олег. 

Ребята дошли до конца коридора и увидели развилку с возможностью повернуть налево или направо.

— И куда теперь? А, пофиг, пошли налево, – уверенно сказал Дима, не обращая внимания на то, что Олежа смотрел в правую сторону, но тут же стушевался, когда услышал мамин голос:

— Дима, будь умницей, не гуляй допоздна.

— Твою мать! – невольно вырвалось у студента. Он поспешно повернулся обратно и столкнулся лицом к лицу со знакомых синим духом, по взгляду которого можно было понять, что направо идти тоже не стоит.

— А ты ч-чего? – начал заикаться Димон, непроизвольно нервно улыбаясь. – Ты же призрак. Иди и поговори со своими.

— Ты к неизвестным людям на улице часто подходишь? – спорил Олежа, за раздражением скрывая свой страх.

— Никакого театра! С дуба рухнул!? – эхом прокатился по коридору гневный возглас отца Олегсея.

— Ты это слышал? – вздрогнул Олег, посмотрев назад через плечо.

— Дима, какой же ты милый! Хихихи, – послышался голос Кати, одной из старших сестёр Дмитрия, который тоже обернулся на этот звук. 

— Слышал что? – решил уточнить живой студент, ведь других голосов, кроме женских он не слышал, но когда парень решил повернуться к Олегу, то увидел лишь стену.

— Какого хуя! – вздрогнул и застыл на месте Дима, всматриваясь в тёмный из-за освещения бетон стены. Дима посмотрел прямо и увидел, как с противоположного конца коридора к нему направляется его недовольная мать.

— Дима, посмотри на Сашу! Она уже третий раз за границей была. А когда ты туда полетишь? – сетовала женщина. Сам же парень, мысленно сказав ″Ну его нахер″, бросился бежать к ближайшему проходу ведущему к лестнице, но вместо того, чтобы увидеть знакомый коридор, он оказался в тупике с одной дверью. Много не думая и не желая сталкиваться с чем бы то ни было, он открыл дверь и удивился, когда оказался днём в прихожей своего родного домика в Сочи.

— Дима, Дима, а я первое место по плаванию заняла! – скакала перед ним Инна в ярком сарафане, держа в руке красивую грамоту в рамке с позолотой, самая младшая из сестёр, хотя всё ещё старше Димы, который и был самым младшим в семье. – А чего ты добился?

— Ч-что? – Дима обернулся назад к двери, вновь её открыл, но оказался не в коридоре, а в своей комнате, в которой как обычно царил бардак. На его не застеленной кровати сидела Маргарита, вторая по старшенству сестра, с его любимой, пусть и старой гитарой в руках.

— Что? – подняла она свой взгляд на напуганного и недоумённого брата. – Ты всё равно фальшивишь. 

— А, к чёрту! – Дима снова развернулся, но уткнулся в стену, увешанную плакатами. Двери позади него не оказалось.

— Мама говорит, что ты не можешь, не можешь ничего, – надменно говорила Саша, сидя за своим рабочем столом, попивая чай даже не удосужившись поднять взгляд на Диму. – Почему так, а? 

Дима подбежал к окну из которого исходил яркий свет, но ничего кроме светло-голубого неба не увидел. Тогда он оглядел всю комнату, вылизанную, опрятную настолько, что даже плакаты певцов на стене казались фундаментальными кирпичами в стене, а не украшением помещения, но не увидел двери. Не долго думая, он попытался всё же открыть окно, но безуспешно: ручка не поддавалась.

— Олег! Олежа! Что, мать твою, происходит!? – схватился парень за свою голову.

— Дима, выражайся поскромнее, – послышался строгий голос матери позади спины. Дмитрий не хотел оборачиваться назад, но боковым зрением он увидел маленькую табуретку, которая всегда стояла в зале и на которую Инна любила запрыгнуть, воображая, будто бы она маленькая балерина. – Вот именно из-за таких твоих привычек твой отец разочаровался в нас. Знаешь, а ведь это из-за тебе отец ушёл от нас.

Быстрее, чем разум мог что-то возразить, Дима схватил эту самую табуретку и разбил окно. Его ″мать″, которая сначала удивилась, смотрела на то, как Дима с криком ″Иди нахуй, я знаю, что всё это обман!″ чуть не выпал из окна. Вовремя увидев ночной и голый пейзаж поздней осени, Дмитрий одумался и свалился назад на спину, чуть было не повторив олежин исход.

— А, восприимчивый. Так неинтересно, – этот женский голос Дима узнать не смог. Лёжа на полу он поднял свой несфокусированный взгляд вверх, но чётко витающего в воздухе призрака увидеть не мог, точнее он вообще ничего не смог увидеть, даже когда пространство вновь стало чётким, зато он ясно мог слышать её голос. – Ещё и пофигист, хотя комплексов у тебя много. – эта фраза как будто зарядила Диму новой энергией и он, пусть и не сразу, но встал на ноги, начав вертеть головой в поисках хоть кого-нибудь в этой пустой комнате. – Это конечно интересно было бы сломать тебя, я всё слишком торопилась, но твой дружочек меня достал, поэтому предлагаю обмен: я чувствую, что он привязан к чему-то, что сейчас в твоём рюкзаке, отдай мне это, тогда оставлю тебя в покое.

— Ага, а хрена в глотку себе не хочешь? — огрызнулся Дима.

— Тогда берём по-другому: сыграем в игру. У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы найти эту фиолетоволосую девочку. Не успеешь – я её задушу. Удачи!

— А ну стой! – крикнул Дима неизвестно кому. Он вылетел в коридор и увидел бесконечную линию дверей с обеих сторон под чей-то злобный смех.

— Твою блядь, – только и смог выговорить Дима. Он начал поочерёдно открывать двери, не находя за ними ничего: там были либо пустые комнаты, либо проход обрывался в пустоту, или же там была просто темнота. Ничего. Паника начинала накатывать с головой, ведь одно дело, когда тебе показывают тупые иллюзии, другое, когда нечто умеющее манипулировать пространством угрожает чужой жизни. Ответственность никогда не была сильной чертой Димы. Продолжая открывать дверь за дверью, в мыслях Димы помимо мата иногда проскальзывал вопрос о том, где сейчас Олежа и чем он занимается, если успел достать ″её″?

***

— Дима? Димооооон! Ты где? – плыл по запутанным коридорам Олег. В отличие от Димы, ограниченного одной плоскостью, дух, когда понял, что пространство и видения начинают играться с ним, просто прошёл сквозь пол, а потом вновь вернулся на шестой этаж, который на секунду стал нормальным, насколько пустое и холодное здание можно было назвать нормальным, но потом всё снова поплыло и вот он стоит там, где стоял до этого. Олег остановился и начал думать о том, насколько имеет смысл и дальше просто летать вверх или вниз? И как ориентироваться в этих иллюзиях, ведь проходя сквозь несуществующие стены его, как в какой-нибудь заглючившей игре, просто возвращало на исходную точку? Что ж, одно он знал наверняка, если его сейчас не тянуло к конспекту, значит, Дима на достаточно приемлемом расстоянии, которое сложно назвать ″рядом″, но это и не означало далеко. 

— Ищешь меня? – послышался голос Оли. Дух посмотрел в сторону звука и увидел, как из-за угла выходит его сестра.

— Оля! – поначалу возрадовался дух, но потом вспомнил, что она его не может видеть. Олег тут же нахмурился: слова которые она сказала были адресованы ему или..?

— Почти, – девушка изменила свой облик и Олежа увидел дух пятнадцатилетней девушки в окровавленном сарафане, обрамлённый красный свечением. На самом деле, если бы не это свечение, то в ней можно было бы узнать настоящего человека, ведь выглядела она достаточно живой, даже с румянцем на щеках. – О, ты бирюзовый. Непредумышленное убийство? Сочувствую. Не лучше несчастного случая.

— Кто ты? – спросил Олег, стараясь держаться подальше от незнакомого призрака, от которого так и веяло сильной и недоброжелательной аурой.

— Знаешь, почему я не люблю других призраков? Потому что в отличие от людей я не могу лезть им в головы. Поэтому я не люблю, когда люди приходят в мой дом и вызывают чужеродных призраков! – последнее она прокричали, причём оглушительно, от чего Олеже пришлось зажать уши, а стёкла в окнах начали трещать. – Каждый раз они приходят сюда повеселиться, попьянствовать, шумят… Нет, что б в это место книги принести! Ты хотя бы знаешь как здесь скучно! Я здесь с девяностых! И всем на меня плевать! – ругалась она, пока окна начинали покрываться трещинами. А Олег между тем заметил знакомую подвеску. Он видел её всего раз, но почему-то хорошо запомнил, и пусть цвет камня изменился, это точно был тот самый амулет. Дух не знал, откуда у него такая уверенность, ведь если подумать, то мало ли сколько таких побрякушек на планете есть, но от чего-то он был уверен, он _чувствовал_ , что это амулет его сестры. Это было странно. А ещё было странным то, что эта неизвестная сказала, что она тут аж с девяностых, но почему тогда она выглядит такой… живой? Почему у неё есть ноги, а не призрачный хвост?

— Я всего лишь прошу оставить меня в покое! – вновь повысила она свой голос, и Олег не был уверен, что она обращается к нему.

— Так ты же п-призрак и тебя никто не видит и не слышит, – мямлил Олежа, ощущая страх вперемешку с чувством неловкости. Он беспокоился за сестру и понятия не имел, как вести диалог и озлобленным сильным приведением.

— А тебя много кто видит? Кроме этого грубияна, я имею в виду. Или ты думаешь, что лучше меня, только потому что тебя слышит хотя бы один человек?

— Что!? – встрепенулся Олег. – Н-нет, я ни о чём таком не думал, честное слово!

— Или ты думаешь, что сильнее меня? И ты думаешь, что как и остальные призраки просто можешь забрать мою территорию и насмехаться надо мной?

— Чт..? – склонил в недоумении синий дух свою голову на бок. 

— Знаешь, я тебя не боюсь. – скрестила она руки, поднимаясь в воздух на один уровень с Олежей, у которого не получалось держать дистанцию. – Я узнала очень много из головы той девочки.

— Оля? Где она? – в миг опомнился Олег. Конечно, он же тут не поболтать пришёл, дубина. – И что ты с ней сделала?

— Ничего особого. Как и со всеми: напугала, заставила потерять сознание… Она не бесит меня так сильно как ты и твой упрямый дружочек.

— Он мне не друг.

— Хотя знаешь, я хочу поиграть. Твой друг просто непрошибаемый какой-то. И насколько я поняла из её воспоминаний, вы оба тут ради неё, так что… Сыграем в догонялки? Поймай меня, и я может быть не убью твою сестру.

— Эй, какого хрена!

— Пока! – сказала девушка, махнув рукой и скрывшись за углом. – У тебя пять минут. Ох, и если продолжишь просто бегать вверх-вниз, то просто потеряешь время! 

Олежа уже плохо слушал: он летел за этой ненормальной девицей. И он был зол. Он преследовал её насколько мог, плутал по поворотам и дверям, залетая в очередную комнату, а потом вновь попадая в коридор. Его уже начинало тошнить. Так было до тех пор, пока он не упёрся в развилку. Олег решил на минуту остановится и подумать, ведь есть другой способ её поймать, какой-нибудь более простой. 

— Надо же, а ты не такой настойчивый и дуболомный, как твой друг. – слышался её голос отовсюду. 

— Да кто ты такая!? – Олегсею не нравилось это напряжение. Ему надо было подумать, а не отвлекаться то на страх за сестру, то на голос неизвестной.

— Называй меня Мариной, – её голос отражался от стен и эхом разносился по всему этажу. Было невозможно по звуку определить, где она. – И чего ты стоишь? Решил сдаться, так же как и с театром. Одной фразы и одного его взгляда тебе хватило, чтобы перестать об этом мечтать и созваниваться со сестрой. А она ведь переживала…

— Не лезь в мою голову! – схватился за свои волосы Олегсей. Ему надо было спасать сестру, а не играться в разговоры.

— Ох, если бы ты только знал, как ей было одиноко. Наверное ты смеялся над ней!

— Нет, у меня просто не было времени! – кричал он в неизвестное пространство.

— У вас с ней только одно последнее общее фото. Ты с зачёткой, и она рядом. Милый последний раз перед молчанием на год.

— Да хватит! – злился Олег. На сей раз окна порывались ветками трещин не из-за Марины. Злость, страх, раздражение – всё смешивалось внутри него, и он не знал, куда ему всё это деть, как очистить разум, чтобы здраво размышлять. Олегсей прислонился к одной из несуществующих стен, чтобы попытаться успокоится, но вместо умиротворения, которое бы помогло урезонить вал эмоций, он почувствовал кое-что другое. Это были странные ощущения, какие-то тяжело поддающиеся разуму, он просто чувствовал это. Поток. Он чувствовал силу, исходящую от неё и, если бы раньше он улетел бы от неё подальше, распознав это как угрозу, то теперь он знает куда двигаться. Ему надо направо. Потом прямо, налево. Она схитрила, она поднялась на верхний этаж, видимо сама запуталась в этих иллюзиях. Как она вообще знает, где находится сам Олег? Тоже чувствует?  
Он поднялся на седьмой этаж просто пройдя через потолок и увидел её в одной пыльной комнате, которая, судя по развалившейся кровати, когда-то была спальней.

— Хватит!

— Минута, – сказала призрак, лукаво улыбнувшись.

Но у Олежи не было настроения для игр. Он бросился на Марину, свалив её с ног, но та, не желая падать, просто зависла в воздухе.

— Отцепись! – процедила она сквозь зубы, пытаясь убрать от себя синего духа, который мёртвой хваткой вцепился ей в руку.

— Нет! Скажи, где моя сестра! И отдай её амулет! – Олежа свободной рукой потянулся к украшению, но Марина тут же схватила его за руку. Они не заметили, как поднялись в воздух и как в невесомости начали кружится. Олежа отчаянно пытался схватить амулет, настолько, что его бессилие его начинало злить, а Марине было сложнее: ей надо было держать иллюзии сразу для четырёх людей, ещё и драться с каким-то непонятным призраком, взявшемся из неоткуда и всё в круговороте движений. Это бесило. 

— Отстань! – кричала Марина так, что стены дрожали, но Олегсей не был в том настроении, чтобы почувствовать страх, нет, он был в ярости и схватил медальон зубами, начав тянуть его на себя. Марина освободила чужую руку только для того, чтобы попытаться убрать лицо Олега, но тот, воспользовавшись возможностью, освобождённой рукой ухватился за верёвку, на которой висела подвеска. 

— Да прекрати! – у неё наконец получилось оттолкнуть своего оппонента, но тот всё же умудрился сорвать с шеи амулет, однако девушка не собиралась сдаваться так просто, и успела ухватиться за чёрную верёвку, на которой висела подвеска, но камень всё равно оказался в руках Олежи, сменив свой цвет на сей раз на бирюзовый. Марина почувствовала резкую слабость и то, как парочка её иллюзий рассеиваются, но отступить не хотела и продолжала тянуть амулет на себя. – Я убью твою сестру! – блефовала Марина.

— Не смей! – кричал Олежа. Камень в его руках засветился ярким светом.

***

Вася человеком был простым: он видел слух о паранормальном, он шёл проверять. Другое дело, что не всегда руки доходили: то комнату в общежитии попросят проверить, то дом на краю деревни, то работа на почте требует сверхурочных. Для себя времени не оставалось. Но вот, когда по всей видимости невидимые человеческому взору звёзды сошлись в ряд, Василий наконец смог добраться до места, которое отметил ещё с Хэллоуина. Он жалел, что не смог побывать здесь именно в тот день, ведь всем известно, что именно в эту ночь призраки становятся активны как никогда. В эту и в Ивана Купала. Но его работодатели решили по-другому, так пришёл сюда охотник на приведений изрядно поздно. Он бродил по пустой некогда детской площадке, на которой сейчас старыми понурыми и недвижимыми фигурами стояли качели, торчали шины из земли, а горка, казалось, от грусти уходила в землю. Ничего интересного, и приборы молчат. Пусть у Васи и была вся ночь на пролёт, а энтузиазма подстёгиваем любопытством действовали похлеще энергетиков, он всё решил, что задерживаться тут не стоит: мало ли, снова на кого-нибудь наркомана наткнётся, а потом снова в участке сидеть и разбираться, кто кого ударил и зачем, Вы, гражданин, эти странные штуки с собой таскаете? Охотник направился к первому зданию, на карте отмеченному под номер пятнадцать, ведь хотел он проверить всё и выяснить, могут ли строения влиять как-то друг на друга, но тут он услышал грохот. Короткий, как быстро появившийся, так и быстро утихший, эхом разнёсшийся по пустому пространству, умолкший как раз у подножия жилых домов по соседству. Вася решил побежать навстречу к нему. Если бы только этот звук прозвучал подольше, чтобы охотник мог понять в какую сторону ему бежать…

Между тем, Антон, бегавший по этажам и дошедший наконец до шестого, забросивший попытки дозвониться ещё по дороге сюда, звал по коридору свою подругу. Он тоже слышал этот грохот, но от этого звука только начал бежать быстрее. Он нашёл их вещи, взял фонарь-череп, валявшийся включённым на полу, и пошёл прямо по коридору, на звук чей-то ругани.

— Пошёл ты нахуй! – Ада замахнулась старым и сломанным не то человеком, не то временем стулом и чуть не залетела по голове выскочившему из-за угла Звёздочкину. Благо у последнего остались рефлексы, которые развились по нужде в работе с одним ″хобби″. Девушка посмотрела на это с удивлением и непониманием, но потом снова выставила стул перед собой двумя оставшимися ножками вперёд. – Ну, ну, давай! Ты мне что скажешь, а? 

— Где Калерия? – спросил напуганный такой внезапностью Антон.

— А? – Ада опустила стул и сделал небольшой шаг вперёд. Не похоже, что парень впереди собирался ей говорить о смерти её кошки, да и выглядит он знакомо. – А, ты этот, Егор? Который в театре главный актёр?

— До главного мне ещё далеко, – Антон успокоился и завёл свою руку за шею, – но да, я из театра. А что случилось и где Калерия?

— Ты, бля, не поверишь, – если бы только кто-нибудь хорошо знавший Аду увидел то, с какими разнообразными интонациями и мимикой она пересказывала сейчас происходящее, то наверняка бы подумали, что у неё просто есть сестра-близнец и они сейчас перепутали человека.

***

Дима тоже ругался, причём во весь голос. Двери не заканчивали и каждый раз за ними было что угодно, но не Оля. Парень уже был готов упасть от бессилия на холодный пол, но незнание о точном прошедшем и оставшемся количестве времени заставляло двигаться его дальше. Работа становилась монотонной, пусть и оставалась нервной, так что он ругал про себя Олежу всеми словами которые знал, а ту девицу материл словами, о которых никто до сего момента никогда не слышал. 

— Чем занимается этот идиот? – вопрошал Дима, захлопывая очередную дверь, а потом ударяясь ладонью об стену, а через секунду услышав грохот, как будто кто-то взорвал стену. Но Диму это не особо волновало, куда больше его заинтересовала пропажа всех дверей разом. Всех, кроме одной, позади него. Дима не думая зашёл туда и увидел на полу лежащую без сознания Ольгу и тут же бросился к ней. 

— Эй! Оля! Ты меня слышишь? – тряс за плечи девушку Дима. 

— Не тряси… – проворчала Оля и нехотя открыла глаза. Её горло саднило, задняя часть шеи ныла, а взгляд никак не хотел фокусироваться на том, кто сидит сейчас перед ней. 

— С тобой всё в порядке? – доносился гулом до её сознания знакомый голос.

— Да, – тихо отвечала девушка, протирая глаза, чтобы потом наконец-то не то, чтобы увидеть: в тёмной комнате это было тяжело, а скорее, чтобы понять, что перед ней сидит Дима. Она тепло улыбнулась. – Ты пришёл.

Дима же, привыкший разглядывать вещи в этой темноте, от чего-то смутился. То ли от внимания, которое было сейчас целиком обращено к нему, то ли от того, что ему вот так по-доброму сейчас улыбались. 

—Ну конечно, – он повернул своё лицо в сторону, делая вид, будто что-то ищет взглядом, а сам просто надеялся, что его смущения не было видно. Что ж, в плохо освещённой комнате его действительно было не видно, но рано или поздно ведь придётся включить фонарь на телефоне. И перед тем, как Дмитрий смог это сделать, Оля обняла его за шею.

— Спасибо, – тихо сказал она Диме, который впервые за ночь радовался темноте вокруг. Тишину этого момента прервал звон битых стёкол.

***

После того, как Олежа как-то сломал кусок стену в комнате, от чего образовалась видимая дыра наружу, Марина буквально оказалась зажата в углу. Она дрожала, слушая громогласные крики синего духа с потемневшими глазами. 

— Ты думаешь тебя никто не слышит!? Да меня, блять, всю жизнь никто не слышал! Думаешь я не пытался? Да я втихаря брал курсы актёрского, но отец был в бешенстве, когда узнал! Я просто не хотел, чтобы Оля ещё сильнее отца ненавидела! – Олежа кричал так сильно, что окна умоляюще трещали его успокоится. – А потом, я, блять умер, и теперь у меня остался как слушатель Дима, который, блять, не умеет слушать! Да я бы только и мог, что мечтать на тридцать лет в одиночестве остаться! – последний его крик разбил в дребезги все окна седьмом этаже и ряд окон на восьмом и на шестом. Но его отрезвил не грохот разбитого стекла, а чужие всхлипы. Подобно тому, как бывает, что лесные пожары помогает тушить проливной дождь, так и чужая грусть усмирила чужой гнев.   
Пятнадцатилетняя девушка, нет, девочка, она уменьшилась в размере, если Олегу не показалось, забилась в угол, прижав к себе колени и уткнувшись в них лицом.

— Ты бы не хотел остаться здесь в одиночестве на тридцать лет… – выла и всхлипывала она. Олеже не нравилось это зрелище. Он находил это неправильным. Заслуженным, но всё же сломанным. Его глаза просветлели, и он посмотрел треснувший синий камень, обрамлённый в позолоченную оправу у него в руке. Он не мог точно сказать, треснул этот камень из-за того, что он его зажал у себя между зубов или от такого резкого и большого выброса энергии, но он точно знал, что камень помог ему разбить стену. Он даже только сейчас почувствовал, какой амулет тяжёлый. До этого он весил легче и поднять его было не проблемой, а сейчас и с концентрацией возникли проблемы в виду плачущей девочки в углу, да и рука устала его держать, так что дух просто аккуратно положил медальон сестры на землю, а сам тихонько подлетел к Марине.

В близи он разглядел её получше и понял, что она стала выглядеть по-другому. Её красный сарафан был при ней, как и её красная аура, но волосы стали призрачными, слипшимися как бы в одну материю, и у неё появился хвост.

— Не бей меня! – взмолилась она. – С твоей сестрой всё в порядке, я не убиваю людей, потому что знаешь как это бывает, что после смерти появляется озлобленный дух, а они самые страшные. Однажды, кто-то призвал Кровавую Марию, жути страшная и бешеная. Ещё говорит на английском, а я его плохо знаю.

— Почему нет? – тихо спросил Олежа, усевшись рядом, удерживая небольшую дистанцию. Мари подняла свои глаза удивлённые влажные глаза на успокоившегося призрака, который, готов был её выслушать. По крайней мере так читала она его взгляд.

— Почему что? – осторожно переспросила девочка.

— Почему я не захочу оставаться здесь на тридцать лет? – уточнил свой вопрос бывший студент.

— Потому что о тебе все забудут, – промямлила она.

— Ну, я умер только несколько месяцев назад, а обо мне уже никто, кроме родственников, не вспоминает, так что какая разница, месяц и года, – размышлял бывший студент, посвятивший свою короткую жизнь учёбе, заведя, разве что только одного друга, который по итогу разочаровался с нём.

— Тебя хотя бы родственники вспоминают, – обиженно произнесла она дрожащим голосом немного успокоившись.

— А что с тобой произошло? – спросил Олег. Ему этот вопрос казался важным, хотя бы потому, что он тоже хотел с кем-то поговорить о собственной смерти, но жаль, что Диму волновал зачёт куда больше, чем какой-то несчастный случай, а дух, не общавшийся толком ни с кем в течение около трёх десятилетий и подавно хотел бы высказаться.   
Марина посмотрела на него, будто не веря, что её сейчас кто-то действительно хотел слушать и интересовался тем, что с ней произошло, поэтому начала она свой рассказ не сразу. Она немного подумала в нерешительности, потом будто бы мысленно вспоминать произошедшее, и только после наконец начала свой рассказ:

— Это было давно. Я просто игралась тут, на заброшке. Меня позвали мои подруги. Я просто не понимаю… Я думала, что мы друзья. Мы тут бегали и прыгали, а потом подо мной просто провалился пол. Я помню, как даже не поняла, что умерла, потому что это не произошло сразу. Я ещё была в сознании, смотрела на то, как красится пол в красный цвет. Кажется я упала на что-то, но до сих пор не знаю на что. Девочки убежали, и я думала, что они пошли звать на помощь, но вот я уже призрак, сижу у собственного тела со стеклянными глазами, а они так и не пришли. Меня нашли на следующий день, днём. Никто не плакал. Моя мама просто посмотрела на меня и развернулась. Она никогда меня не любила, вечно говорила, что это из-за меня папа спился и попал в аварию, что если бы не я, то папе не пришлось бы много работать. Ну, вот я и умерла, и больше никогда её не видела. А об этом доме начали легенды сочинять и ходить сюда, и шуметь. Меня не слышали при жизни, и я разозлилась, что и после смерти меня никто не слышал, что, однажды, разозлилась настолько, что одно окно разбилось само по себе, а потом какие-то люди начали призывать сюда духов, а я не хотела чтобы тут был кто-то кроме меня, поэтому я им кричала, кричала, а они не слышали. Я была в бешенстве и разлетелись все окна. Даже стены треснули. Я думала, что если людей пугать, то они больше сюда не сунуться, но им становится только любопытней и они всё лезут и лезут сюда.

Мне просто страшно. Я не хочу никого видеть. Все вокруг врут друг другу, даже в мелочах. Дима, например, врёт, что ему на всё плевать. Но это не так, просто с ним ещё не происходило того, после чего безразличным нельзя оставаться. На самом деле его просто кто-то давно обидел. Он уже забыл об этом, но правильнее будет сказать, что он просто не хочет об этом думать. Твоя сестра врёт, что ничего не чувствует. Калерия врёт, что её руки не трясутся. Кира врёт, что ей нравятся готы, а Ада врёт, что ей не страшно. Есения врёт, что ей не нравятся стихи Есения. Вместо того, чтобы решить проблему, все просто притворяются, что её нет. Все боятся, что их обидят и больше не будут разговаривать. 

— Разве ты не делаешь того же самого? – спокойно говорил Олег. – Ты заперлась здесь, всех прогоняешь. Ты не хочешь быть одна, но боишься познакомится с кем-то новым. Ты тоже врёшь себе, что тебе нравится одиночество, но ты хочешь дружить. Тебе просто не повезло с человеком. 

— Просто я боюсь. Я устала от злых людей. Но, наверное, ты прав. Знаешь, я даже не знаю, привязана я к этому зданию или нет. Может быть попробовать выйти? А можно ты как-нибудь заглянешь ко мне? – пришла радостная мысль ей в голову.

— Постараюсь, – пообещал Олежа. – Скоро сессия, так что это будет не в скором времени.

— Я подожду, – расслабилась Марина.

— Кстати, ты сказал, что я умер от непредумышленного убийства. Как ты это поняла?

— По цвету, – просто сказала она, получив в ответ недоумевающий взгляд Олега.

— Ну, смотри, – начала объяснять Марина, – бирюзовый – непредумышленное, голубой – запланированное убийство, красное – несчастный случай, фиолетовый – несчастный случай связанный с остановкой работы органов, в частности сердца, серый – человек довёл себя до смерти из-за пагубных привычек, грязно-зелёный ну или такой, знаешь, старый – человек умер на работе. Это все цвета, что я знаю.

— Откуда ты знаешь, если ни с кем не общалась?

— Тут был один призрак, он остановился ненадолго и рассказал, а потом, как обещал, ушёл на следующий день. Знаешь, наверное его я и попытаюсь найти. 

— А с медальоном что не так?

— Не знаю точно, но когда я ещё была жива я видела такой у одной гадалки. Вроде как считалось, что его использовали, чтобы видеть духов. Но для этого камню надо впитать энергию тех духов, что находятся рядом. Я не знаю, так ли это, но то, что в нём была энергия, это точно, – Марина посмотрела на потускневший цвет и трещины на камне. – Не думаю, что он будет работать.

— Всё равно надо вернуть, – заключил Олежа. Хах, он мог поговорить со своей сестрой, если бы просто находился с ней достаточно долго рядом.

— Кстати, а ты посещал свою могилу?

— А? Зачем? – оторвался он от своих размышлений.

— Просто призрак, который гостил у меня, говорил, что об этом рано или поздно все задумываются. Ну, что там с их телами, где и как похоронили, если похоронили вообще. Он рассказывал, что иногда призраки, если могут, посещают их и думают о своём. Мне вот, например, тоже интересно найти свою могилу. Мне кажется, что её у меня нет.

— Мне, пожалуй, ещё рано. Не думаю, что готов к такому. – но ведь действительно, он даже не знает, где его похоронили.

***

— И так, значит это была массовая галлюцинация или что? – спросила Кира, потерявшая сознание ещё где-то в начале происходящего. 

— В этом здании нет газового отопления, а даже если и есть, то оно наверняка уже не работает, – спокойно и расстроенно говорила Есения, укладывая свои вещи в сумку. Пожалуй, ей хватит данных для анализа на ближайшие лет десять.

— А при чём здесь это? – не понимала Кира и девушка в свитере начала терпеливо объяснять типы газов, вызывающих галлюцинации, которые раньше использовались либо в системе отопления, либо для газового освещения.

Все довольно быстро пришли в себя, когда увидели знакомые лица, собравшиеся вокруг пледа. Калерию найти оказалась не сложно: она забилась в угол и случайно уснула, но как же она была рада видеть Антона после всех этих кошмаров, что сразу же обняла его за шею и извинилась за то, что подняла так поздно. Кира лежала без сознания в одной из заброшенных квартир, Есения просто накрылась с головой какой-то пыльной тряпкой и сидела недвижимо в конце коридора, а удивление, которое испытали что Антон, пытавшийся вспомнить, где же он видел этого парня, который поддерживал фиолетоволосую девушку, что Дима, который звезду института вспомнил сразу. Разбитые окна были приятным дополнением только к ночи Ады, но в тоже время и разочарованием, ведь это никто заснять не успел. Антон же был просто рад, что стёкла ни в кого не попали. И конечно же, снова внимание оказалось на звезде института. Ада расспрашивала Звёздочкина о разных вещах, много наслышанная о парне, подмечая про себя его внешнюю привлекательность, Калерия выражала благодарность вперемешку с извинениями, приглашая в качестве компенсации героя ночи на чашечку кофе, мило улыбаясь, ну, а Кира с Есенией, которые ушли в свои разговоры о том, что божьи-коровки – хищники, просто никого не замечали, пока собирали вещи. 

— А ты не хочешь сказать что-нибудь ему? – обратился Дима тоскливым тоном к Оле.

— Кому? – непонимающе спросила она отчего Дима впал в лёгкий ступор. И тут горе-студента осенило: Ольга ведь не знает Антона, не знает какой он молодец, не знает об его успеваемости, о его подвигах, как любовных, так и героических. Для неё этот человек ничего не значил, в отличие от Дмитрия, который бросил всё и тут же поехал к ней. Если бы вы спросили бы его о том, волнует ли его это, он бы лишь махнул рукой и сказал, что ему вообще пофиг, но правда заключалась в том, что ему было приятно. Причём настолько, что он мог бы назвать себя счастливым.

— Да никому. Я просто хотел сказать, что, ну, ты все вещи собрала? – пытался найти оправдание Дима, избегая зрительного контакта с Олей. 

— Кроме медальона – всё.

— А мы, кстати, сожгли карту, ведь да? Я не помню, а на земле её нет, – спросила Калерия, шарящая по пыльному полу, с которого уже убрали плед.

Наступила тишина. Никто из девушек ничего такого не припоминал, а парней тут просто не было в этот момент.

— Да чёрт с ей, с вашей картой. Пошли уже отсюда, – прервал тишину Дима, которому уже надоело тут торчать. Ещё и его призрак, как назло, не появился. Но вот послышалось падение чего-то железного на пол, что привлекло всеобщее внимание, а Олежа просто завис в воздухе рядом со своим соседом. Оля посмотрела на пол и увидела свой треснутый амулет. Она подняла его с земли и начала разглядывать. На немой вопрос Димы, дух лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что позже всё расскажет.

— А он всегда там валялся или он с потолка упал? – спросила Кира, которая могла честно сказать, что не видела этот медальон там и что яркий синий камень, который на самом деле стал чуть-чуть темнее, на сером полу она бы без труда разглядела.

— Какая уже разница. Давайте просто уже уйдём отсюда и всё, – предложила Калерия, у которой появилась новая фобия пустых и однотипных коридоров.

Все дружно согласились и направились к лестнице, которую так долго искали всю ночь. Оля, решив что медальон с трещинами ей нравится даже больше, ведь на камне как будто появился рисунок дерева, надела его на себя и просто шла рядом с ребятами, которые для разрядки рассказывали друг другу анекдоты. Она не видела, что за её спиной витает призрак её брата и машет рукой на прощание призраку этого дома.

***

То, что Ада – странный человек уже давно не удивляло Олю, но что та решит для успокоения себя поехать на кладбище всё же удивило Олю. Антон любезно предложил всех подвести, но, как говорилось ранее, Ада не собиралась возвращаться в общагу, Дима почему-то рыкнул и сказал, что доберётся сам, предложив Оле поехать с ним, на что она согласилась. Ну, а Есения, Кира и Калерия решили воспользоваться предложением Звёздочкина.

В машине у Оли было много что рассказать, но в то же время она не хотела обсуждать с Димой её семейные проблемы, поэтому всё ограничилось пугающим и ироничном, неловком для парней рассказе о том, как девушка видела призрак своего мёртвого брата.   
Добравшсь наконец до входа в свою любимой комнаты, Оля открыла ключом замок, открыла дверь, но не успела и включить свет, как увидела за окном тёмный силуэт и распахнутое настежь окно, хотя она точно его не открывала. Оля вошла в комнату, успела сделать пару шагов, как деревянная дверь захлопнулась с силой и грохотом за её спиной, а потом через какую-то долю секунду захлопнулось окно и чей-то неизвестный тёмный силуэт упал вниз. Оля в ужасе прильнула к стене позади себя и начала шарить рукой в поисках выключателя, чтобы наконец включить свет.

Тёплое жёлтое освещение показало лишь ей обычную комнату. Ольга подошла к окну и увидела ручку, повёрнутую вниз, что говорило о том, что рама была всё это врем закрыта. Ей всё просто как будто показалось. Девушка бросила свою сумку на портфель, подошла к столу, на котором по идее должна была стоять недопитая бутылка с пиво, и на обычно полупустом столе студентка увидела игральную карту, лежащую рубашкой вверх. Она могла признаться, что слышала чей-то шёпот. Раньше, чем её разум мог подумать о том, что брать эту карту плохая идея, Оля потянула свою руку к неизвестно откуда взявшемуся предмету на её столе. Она посмотрела на лицевую сторону карты, но вместо рисунка цифр или людей увидела в двух углах пики и надпись:

_″Твой братЪ убитЪ случайно″._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы ждали и вот оно - продолжение. И, ребята, я снова исчезну на какое-то время. Нам задали кучу домашних заданий на лето и хотелось бы сделать всё сразу, но, если что у меня есть группа (https://vk.com/club193513115), куда я буду выкладывать странные фотографии, а так же иногда спойлеры и готовность глав, как у личного проекта, так и у этого. Надеюсь, что мне это поможет почаще писать.
> 
> Изначально хотела назвать Марину "Червовой Мариной" (отсылка на Кровавую Марию и Пиковую Даму) и призываться она должна была с помощью карты червовой королевы, но это был довольно специфичный обряд для призрака, который просто обитает в заброшенной многоэтажке, так что я решил отказаться от этой идеи.
> 
> Из этой работы уже выходит полноценная AU, что на самом деле было ожидаемо, ведь вышло только одна серия, и я уже в своей голове всё расписала, от чего добавлять новые подробности канона от Лины становится труднее. Я бы хотела придумать название для этой AU, но в голову ничего хорошего не лезет, так что если у вас есть идеи, то предлагайте. 
> 
> А ещё мне тут иногда бывает одиноко, так что ни у кого нет на примете каких-нибудь бесед, куда я бы могла написать "Сегодня снова упал пельмень", а потом исчезнуть? Просто я обычно теряюсь в больших беседах, но мне бы просто высказаться.
> 
> На этом всё. Всем удачи и всего хорошего!


End file.
